Naruto: Guardian of the earth reborn Version2
by ark of shadows
Summary: the world have change since the event of the shadows dragons and the earth no longer has its guardian to protected from the darkness that threatens it until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Legendary Saiyan**

**Prologue: The Rebirth...**

It's been thousand's of year's since the battle with the Shadow Dragon's and the Earth's guardian's, the Z warrior's. Ever since that fateful day, the earth's mightiest protector, Son Goku had finally fought his last fight and tiredly joined the newly rejuvenated Shenron and left his family behind to rest his tired soul of all the fighting forever joining Shenron taking the Dragon ball's with them so the human's can learn to rely on themselves instead of the magical dragon ball's.

Ever since then Goku's along with Vegeta's family and friends had continued to watch the earth as it's protector's in the steed of their old friend Goku and long later died, but given birth to children to take up the mantle watching the earth as it's protector's.

Even Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, and old friend of Goku's took up the title to keep his friend's legacy alive until his death as well. Since then the blood of the Saiyan race has all, but passed on through the generation's growing weaker and weaker, but still compressed and growing stronger through each generation.

That's when disaster struck as a terrible apocalypse stuck the earth almost bringing extinction to the human race. They survived though, but at the cost of the protector's of the earth's lifes when they sacrificed themselves to quell down the apocalypse to a minimum, but it also cost the earth's technology to completely go haywire before forever being lost to the world. As time passed the earth's barren wasteland, soon began to thrive and human's began to appear once more.

Time passed and civilizations raise and fell upon the passage of time and war, since then from what human's called upon was 'Heaven's Blessing' was that a large creature of godly proportion's with ten-tail's came from heaven. This entity was called many thing's as a Guardian, protector, Savior of Earth, but one name stuck with it for thousand's of years...

The Juubi...

The celestial being was a creation made from Kami, since the Kai's of old and new had all, but died out and the New God's have taken up the mantle of their old predecessors to watch over the universe, but the earth in particular that watched more sternly, since it was the same world the very warrior's that could rival themselves in power grew up and got stronger throughout their lifes.

This being, the Juubi was created for the soul purpose of protecting humanity and keeping peace of earth, but soon the dark-side of humanity turned it's ugly head...

A group of greedy and power hungry human's appeared mysteriously and tried to control the entity with an art called, Fuinjutsu only to have it backfire on them and enrage the Juubi. That day human's angered the once protector of the earth and soon found out they weren't so powerful without the juubi's help anymore.

So a man who had been named as the Rikudo Sennin, appeared before the enraged entity, and tried to calm the beast and negotiate of why its angry, but Juubi was too far gone to speak to the human, its anger had slowly been rising over the year's of seeing human's and their greed for power, and when those foolish mortal's as it called them tried to control him...

That drew the line fro it and killed them and all human's in its way to cleanse the earth as it said...

Seeing the beast to enraged o answer, the Rikudo did a sealing only he knew and was said to have been blessed by the Juubi's very own creator's to calm the beast...

How he did this? He used the power of the his 'eyes' and body' and sealed the entity within his own body, making him the first of many Jinchurriki to come before him.

Year's later the Rikudo was on his death bed and was already at death's door, so with the last of the incredible man's spirit, he gave his two son's a gift for the future.

The youngest he gave his, physical power and 'body' and to the eldest he was given his eyes and spiritual power. After this the Rikudo had named the youngest as his successor, which in turn made the eldest who believed in power could keep the peace of the world turn his back on the youngest and tried to attack him. Which in turn led to the two son's rivalry go through out the ages as with their families passing on the rivalry and legacy of the Rikudo.

As the man laid on his death bed wit the last of his strength, he split the juubi's power into nine part's and sealed each one into a spiritually aware animal of his choosing. One was a sand colored Tanuki, which in turn became the _Ichibi no Shukaku_, a purple cat which soon became the _Nibi Nekomata_, Thirdly was the choosing of a beached sea turtle, which became the _Sanbi no Yatsuri_, Next was a monkey of legend which in turned became the _Yonbi_, Fifth was a fusion of a horse and a dolphin of the ocean, which the two joined as one becoming the _Gobi the five-tailed whale-horse_.

Sixth was the animal of healing as the local's put it, A Slug that birthed medically used slug's became the _Rokubi-Six tailed Castropod_, seventh was another fusion of a rhino and a forest beetle, which soon became the _Shichibi- Seven tailed Rhino Beetle_. Eighth was a fusion of a squid and a Ox which turned into the _Hachibi-Eight tailed Ox-Cephalopod_.

Finally the last one was his secret daughter, she chose that day to take the last and most strongest of all of the Juubi's power and after much heated debate fused her with a orange fox turning her into the now mythical legend, _Kyuubi no Kitsune..._

After the separation of the god-like entity and seeing his only child now a Bijuu as he named them, finally died, not knowing of the future he brought upon the world...

**Centuries later-Konohagakure**

Today just wasn't Minato' Namikaze's day, first off the civilian council was still causing a scene of having more trade relation's with other village's to increase their own shop's and stores to fill their own pocket's while the shinobi council was advising him to make advancement's on opposing village's borders, but he always saw the reluctance of Koharu and Homura so they weren't all there with Danzo Shimura when it came to military relations. Lastly the evil's of being the Hokage of a shinobi village...The evil's no hokage or any kage in history has ever been able to face and defeat...

The Accursed paperwork...

But he was joyfully happy also, his wife Kushina was gonna give birth to twin's and from what his friend tsunade said, one was a boy and the other a girl, he couldn't wait to be a father...

But something happened, a masked man had come and attacked during Kushina's labor and threatened to kill his two children if he didn't step away from the woman. Doing so started to whole situation he was in now...

In front of him was a chained Nine-tailed fox growling at him in a bloody rage in its eyes. With his wife Kushina on the ground beside him holding his two children in her arm's as they both stared into the crazed eyes of the kyuubi that was once a loving being to the Kushina.

''Damn you Madara...Damn you to hell!'' Kushina yelled as she was told of what the man did and only knew of one person to control the Kyuubi in such a way. Minato looked very desperate and broken, he had tried everything to quell Kyuubi, but nothing had worked that is until he remembered a particular sealing...

Looking at his children he looked at his daughter, the sleeping babe had the same hair as Kushina only with a few steak's of blonde, but blue eyes like his own. Looking at his son, he felt a rush of fatherly pride, the boy had spiky yellow hair like his own, but strangely it seemed to glow at times. His eyes...he remembered them even now, they were his mother's eyes, but at the same time flashed a sea-green before disappearing...

He remembered the birth of the two and had gave his son the name Naruto which he meant as Maelstrom, and Kushina named their daughter Natsume. His son was born before her a minute late so naruto was the older brother of natsume, he smiled seeing his family and children, but his face turned stoney remembering what he had to do.

With that he got the sobbing Kushina's attention and told him of his plan...

Only they nor Kyuubi never knew of another entity watching the scene with interest.

**Realm of Shenron**

Watching the scene, a giant green dragon with two glowing red eye's watched on with what could be seen as a smile, he had watched on as the earth continued on without the dragon ball's how it grew and fell, when the apocalypse fell upon the world. Everything and seen how to new 'God's as they call themselves these day's created juubi, a being he would say had the power to rival a super saiyan at best...

He snorted in amusement, that thing did its job protecting the earth for a while until those human's tried to control it, something the dragon found amusing since seeing the juubi crush them like ants and seeing them scream and run in fear was to him an amusing show. That's when he narrowed his eyes,seeing the scene before him and had to think of an idea of what to do, because it was quite obvious the male was gonna use something to deal with the kyuubi. But when he looked at the boy the man was staring at, his eyes widened at epic proportion's before he started to chuckle before outright laughing!

''Hahaha! Who would of thought their blood was still alive on earth! And in such a condensed matter, if a slight tap into the boy's blood, I can awaken it...''he mused thinking of what he could do. That's when he thought of something even though he would bring out his presence once more into the world and give out his location to the other celestial being's it wouldn't matter for if his plan worked their would be a new and stronger Guardian for the earth then all the previous combined...

Searching within himself he felt it...The presence was still there, but he could feel the saiyan's presence and smirked...

''I think its time...for a rebirth...of a Saiyan and a Guardian...''he said before his form started to glow gold before disappearing in a flash of light.

**Back with Minato**

''I-I see...your gonna see the Kyuubi into Naruto...but what about Konoha they will see him as a monster you should know this!'' Kushina said,trying to change Minato's idea, but it was unfortunately impossible the man wouldn't budge.

''I...know this, but I can at least try...besides he will have you and Natsume in his life...''he said trying to reassure her, but even in the deepest reaches of his heart he knew the life Naruto would lead if he did this and it was heart wrenching to know he would be the one to place the burden on his newly born son.

The crying red head just hung her head low unable to say anything else, her newly born son...was gonna become the next Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi...she knew the horror's of being one and it pained her to know she couldn't stop it in her horrible state.

About to reach for Naruto, Minato felt a presence overbearing everything he ever felt before even kyuubi's blood lust and killing intent was dwarfed by this feeling of power...Looking around he saw everything stopped like time slowed down to a crawl, looking back at Kushina he saw her froze as well, but somehow his son was still sleeping like normal. That's when he heard lightning and snapping his head up he saw something that would make the toughest of Hokage's scream like little girl's...

Above him in the black sky was a green giant dragon, with red glowing eyes the things jaw was wide in a grin showing its giant razor sharp teeth. In short the thing made the Kyuubi look like a newborn kit...

Minato broke out in a cold sweat when the dragon's head started to come closer to him and his family before finally stopping a foot away from him.

Shenron found it quite amusing to see the blonde man nervous, but couldn't blame him seeing something of his stature was sure to scare even the toughest of any being. The god's themselves knew not to anger him unless they face the wrath of a dragon...

Looking at Minato he turned his gaze toward Kushina before resting his eyes upon the blonde babe, 'Naruto' he heard his name was. Closing in he looked down at the sleeping babe and before Minato's shocked eyes a golden orb of light softly floated out of the dragon and into Naruto, and before he could do anything there was a flash of light erupting from naruto's form before it became clear again.

Opening his eyes Minato saw where his blonde son slept was a spiky black haired baby with larger then normal arm's for a babe. He saw the black haired boy's eyes open slightly to see him and the dragon, right then Minato saw the change in his son the once purple eyes of his mother was now a coal black not like he uchiha, but a warmer black that just screamed innocence!

Looking back at the dragon, ''What did you just do to my son?'' getting a chuckle from the dragon making the area shake and him stumble a bit. ''Mortal...I have just did a little something that will save this world, and bring about a new Guardian for the entire earth...Your son...Naruto as you call him is in reality the reincarnation of a being far stronger then any human or bijuu, hell this being was able to tear the world asunder if he wanted to, but he protected like and cherished it throughout his whole time. And now your son, will be reborn as this man...for this world needs a Saiyan once more to protect it from the future dangers that are to come...'' Shenron explained, getting a shocked look from Minato, looking back at his son who was curiously looking around as a brown monkey tail twitched a few times from behind him making Minato gape!

Looking back he saw the dragon chuckling, ''I know whats with the tail right? Well lets just say this being wasn't exactly human, but had the heart of one...Now about your little kyuubi problem I can't have you sealing it into this child, so I suggest you seal it into your daughter...don't worry nothing will happen to her...that I can promise you...'' he explained.

Minato just stood there for a few minutes to re asses the situation before he lowered his head, in defeat no matter how much he thought nothing else would work and he most definitely wouldn't disagree with a dragon this size...

So with a heavy heart he began to do the seal's for the Shikki Fujin, as Shenron started to glow a golden light.

Finishing the hand seal's he asked one last thing, ''I'm sorry...Naruto...Natsume...Kushina...'' before slamming his hands on the ground and shouted...

**''Shikki Fuin!''**

With the sealing announced Shenron's body rose before shooting into Naruto once more, good thing to because then a figure floated from behind Minato with a twisted grin on its face...

It was the shinigami, entity of death and apprentice of King Yama...

Looking around the shinigami's face turned into a frown before it settled upon the chained down Bijuu and broken family before it. Though when its eyes landed upon Naruto's tailed form its eyes widened a bit before its grin got even wider. Though it looked down to see the one who summoned him talking with the woman...

''Minato...what happened to our son? He's...He's...changed!''she yelled frantically worrying over what happened to Naruto. Minato just chuckled a bit even in such a situation Kushina was always oblivious to what was going on.

''Lets just say...Naruto is gonna be someone very important to the world and changes appeared since...well...Naruto is basically the reincarnation of someone very important and lets leave it at that...hehehe'' but kushina wasn't amused if the glare at him was anything.

''Minato I swear if what your saying is some kind of joke, I will do shinigami's job for it and kill you...''she said darkly making him sweat a bit before they both turned to see something very adorable in both their eyes.

Natsume was giggling while petting the monkey tail that twitched, it slowly somehow reacting to her touch touch her baby face and caressed her face making her burst into giggles once more. Smiling they were interrupted by the situation at hand looking up they saw the Shinigami with an annoyed look on its face.

**''I f you are done mortal, I'd like to get this done with, I have other things to do, you know torture other souls and what not...''**the entity of death gaining sweatdrops from both...

With that Minato gently took hold of Natsume while Kushina held Naruto. Seeing what Minato was about to do Kushina just felt so bad about not knowing how to to do this another way, and now one of her children had to pay the price for it, she felt awful and disgusted with herself at that moment. But looking down she saw naruto's black eyes staring at her own purple ones with curiosity before he reached up placed both hands on her cheeks and smiled.

This seemed to lighten her mood a bit even if he changed...a lot he was still naruto, so grasping his little hands she held them gently as she kissed his forehead.

Holding him tightly she made a silent vow to always protect her children from any and all enemies that would try to hurt them...

Hearing the sound of a body hitting the floor she slowly looked up to see the Kyuubi gone, the Shinigami's spirit gone as well, with Minato's dead body on the ground with his arms wrapped around natsume's crying form, quickly getting up she got to Natsume and slowly placed the crying babe in her other arm. Before she looked down at Minato's body and smiled sadly, ''Don't worry Minato they will be safe I promise...'' she said, not knowing of the painful future that's gonna come for them...

It's been 3 day's since the attack of kyuubi and the village of Konohagakure, and the civilian and shinobi alike were all mourning for their loss against the Kyuubi, but most were mourning for their late Hokage the Yondaime who sacrificed his life to defeat the demon as they were all told. Only the higher up in the shinobi rank truly knew what happen and yet even they were told much of anything.

In the night at the Sarutobi clan house, Hiruzen Sarutobi was rubbing his temples in frustration, the council was now on his back trying to have the mysterious Jinchurriki killed since h did announce to the council of what happened, but not exactly 'who' was the jinrikisha. Now though he was getting pissed real fast of how the whole council was acting. That's when he remembered Kushina and the two children, he smiled softly at the thought of them, the two little babe's were almost inseparable hell they slept in the same crib cause if they were separated Naruto and natsume both would cry until they were put back together with each other.

Hell naruto's wail was strong enough to crack a damn window and it seemed to always get louder with each passing hour...

Though that didn't stop his iron will of protecting the three from the council and told Kushina they were welcome to live within his clan home since the Namikaze compound was all, but destroyed during the attack...

Remembering the two smiling faces of the two babes made his eyes grow a cold fury and rose up and snapped his fingers, out popped two masked anbu awaiting their leaders orders.

''Rat, Boar gather up the council it is time they learned who ruled Konoha and those that need to learn their place...''he said in a murderous tone, that made the two anbu inwardly flinch, but smile in satisfaction since the true Sandaime was coming back.

With a quick hai, the two disappeared in a shushin. With that Sarutobi turned around and headed to the Namikaze's room to check up on them, while walking he mildly remembered something about naruto that made him curious there was a monkey tail attacked to his back-side and his hair was as black as night, but still spiked, but not like his father's, more like spiked in all directions.

He found it amusing of how Naruto looked similar to that of a new born monkey he'd seen in his summons realm Enma...

Getting to the door he knocked a few times getting a, ''enter'', walking in he saw something very adorable in the old wise Hokage's eyes. In front of him was Kushina holding natsume as she played with the taller, but still small babe naruto. The little red head was playing with Naruto's tail like it was her favorite past time in the whole world.

Naruto himself look constipated about something, but soon started to cry a bit when Natsume gripped his tail tighter, seeing the imminent danger of one of naruto's dangerous shouts of hell, he flashed to the little babes and grabbed natsume's hand softly and pulled it away from the now ticking time bomb that was Naruto.

''Kushina, I'm about to head for another council meeting, after this we will explain on how you want to train these two, for I know how much you want them to get stronger to protect themselves so after this we will discuss on how you want to train them, alright?'' he said getting a happy nod from the woman.

''Thank you Oji-san, and these two would probably say the same thing, but I think their a little busy'' she said with a giggle at the end. He smiled at the family of three and headed out his way to go show the council who truly control's Konoha...

And got them under control he did, after killing a civilian and beating Danzo literally into the ground, he reminded those of the council who truly ruled Konoha with an iron fist. After this with the help of his two other teammates Koharu and Homura, he explained to the clan heads of what truly happened and to say some were shocked was like saying Jiraiya had a healthy relationship with women...

Biggest understatement of the year and Kushina's best friends tsume and Mikoto generally asked an audience with her and the two children which he accepted, but no others since even for a hokage didn't t rust those of the Konoha clans that much.

After that day he with the help of Kushina helped train the two little children to be shinobi so they could defend themselves.

And the two children took to training like a fish in water, especially Naruto for some reason he trained much more then any child his age should. He always trained day in and day out not stopping till he drops, no one was able to understand, but naruto just said it was something calling him to never stop training always go forth and never stop.

And he didn't he studied in various art's of the shinobi, but honestly never found much interesting except Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, but the one he took to most was surprisingly Taijutsu, he had found the art exhilarating to him since you could fight close up with your opponent and not from long or mid-range. So he studied various art's, but none had proofed to be of use to him, they all felt to rigid or to flexible. So he just went with his instincts and fought without one.

His grandfather figure none to him as 'Oji-san or jiji' as he and his sister Natsume likes to call him, had one time introduced them both to any kind of weapon they would use and to natsume she chose to wield a katana like her mother, but Naruto strangely felt that using sharp weapon's just wouldn't cut it with him. That's when he at one time grasped a Bo-staff and at that moment just _knew_ he had to learn how to use one.

Good thing Hiruzen was a master Bojutsu user and at that day started teaching Naruto the way's of the Bojutsu while Kushina taught her daughter the ways of using a katana...

Speaking of Natsume, for a five year old the girl she was quite the hothead just like hr mother anything that pissed her off would make any male in the vicinity flinch holding their groins at a phantom pain. They still remembered that one man that tried to grope Kushina...

That same man ended up having a good beating from both Natsume and Naruto, but natsume finished it off by throwing a kunai right in the center of the man's groin destroying any way of him having children, but if there was one thing natsume loved most was her big brother despite him only being a minute older then her, he stood by her when she needed it. She was very protective of him, but those that tried to hurt her would end up having a beating of their lives from the nicknamed 'Saru-gaki' of Konoha because of his monkey tail swinging around his backside.

She had grew up by his side for their short 5 year's and always knew something about him was different then her or her mother, or their father for that matter, but she never dwelled on it much and just lived happily by her most loved person besides her Kaa-san.

She too had trained no where near as much as Naruto, but a good amount for one such as her age, and was already at the beginning stages of Chakra control exercises and in the step's of nin-ken-Gen-Fuinjutsu. Kushina tried teaching Naruto chakra control exercises, but for some reason he just had to much energy to try and control it.

Basically she was on an early start of becoming a shinobi while her nii-san was training to become something...

different...

They both physically grew up like the 5 year old's they were, but somehow Naruto's body was starting to turn more buff with each passing month of what he called 'warm up exercises' which included him pulling a full grown Hi-no kuni tree around Konoha in 5 lap's before climbing the Hokage monument with his arm's tied together with two giant boulders weighing him down. They checked out why he was able to do such thing's, but all they found was that naruto had the strength and durability no human should have, while his stamina was off the chart's going past even Natsume's own.

His muscles weren't too buff for a child his age, but they were quite see able and at times when natsume doesn't think people were watching she would watch how Naruto trained she didn't know why, but just watching him made her feel weird she never told anyone though and kept it to herself...

Over the last 5 year's as they grew up they had met their kaa-chan's best friends which were that of the Inuzuka matriarch Tsume Inuzuka and The Uchiha clan's heads wife Mikoto Uchiha. When the two women met the two little tykes they all, but glomped the poor children, or in naruto's case tortured when they found out about his tail...

Ever since then hes been named their pet with the nickname Monkey-kun, Kushina and Natsume never let him live it down either, always bugging him about it...

Right now we find a spiky black haired boy who wore black shinobi sandal's with black cargo pants. He had around his waist a white sash with a black shirt over his chest. Strapped to his back was a red pole that from normal standards was just that a normal red pole, but to those that knew what it truly did, they would know it was a Bo-staff with a seal making it able to expand and and lengthen.

The boy's face still had a little baby fat, but was starting to lose it due to the training he was going through. The boy's eyes were that of the blackest night with black eyebrows as well. He had a small tired smile on his face since he was out panting in the forest of Konohagakure, around him were crater's and broken tree's from his latest training exercise.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he inhaled before exhaling, standing up he heard something from within the woods thanks to his sensitive hearing and look behind him and saw in the woods a mob of what looked like armed civilian's with masked men mixed in with the kanji for (NE) on their blank masks. Narrowing his eyes he took a step back and spoke, ''Whats up guys? Need something?'' already knowing the answer...

''Shut up demon! Today you die no one is here to help you or safe you this time, so get ready to die!'' said a civilian. While the others cheered and the ROOT ninja stood by watching for any shinobi to come by the area.

''I see, and I suppose you think I won't fight back then?''he said getting a arrogant smirk from dumbass #1. ''of course the demon has to learn from its betters who's in charge around here so stay down and let your masters whip you like the obident dog you are!'' getting a roar of approval from the crowd.

Naruto's eyes turned dark and dangerous, eyes that shouldn't be on a 5 year old boy like him and spoke while getting into stance, ''Like hell I will, now come get me you pathetic bastards!'' he said getting angry yells from the civilian's and with that they charged in intent to kill the 'demon'.

Too bad they never stood a chance against a trained child in the arts of a shinobi, quickly pulling out his Bo-staff he started dancing around the civilian's knocking them out with a hit by the back of their heads or punches to the stomach. With his incredible strength his punches at full blast could punch a hole through the toughest of metal even steel. So to a civilian and him lowering the punches to a minimum they felt like they got tackled by a bull.

Few minutes later Naruto found himself surrounded by groaning or unconscious civilian's, but then a second later he found the ROOT anbu surrounding him on all sides. Letting out a irritated sigh, he scratched his head in frustration, there was just no way he could fight these guys he knew of the anbu, but these guys were from what jiji said mindless drones that wouldn't stop till their objectives are accomplished and him still a genin leveled shinobi he wasn't no where near the level to fight them.

Feeling a little desperate he jumped off into the woods with the ROOT following, a few minutes later natsume came running into the area with a happy expression on her face to see her nii-san only to see groaning and beat up civilian's, she was getting worried until she found something that made her heart stop...

Naruto's Bo-staff was laying on the ground near his belongings the only thing that was missing the picture they took together with kaa-san...

She started to tear up fearing the worst and grabbed his staff and pack, ''I gotta find kaa-san and jiji, Nii-san may be in danger!'' she said jumping off into the woods.

_**''Hurry kit I sense something wrong here...hurry!''**_ Kyuubi told her container, over the last few year's the two had finally met after one stressful training day and immediately bonded seeing as the 'big bad kyuubi' wasn't as evil as people spoke of.

Only Kushina and Naruto knew of Kyuubi speaking with Natsume and didn't really care all that much natsume was still family to them hell naruto was excited and asked if kyuubi could see them or other random questions which made the three females giggle at how cute he was when he was like that.

Shaking her head in agreement the little girl sped off trying to find her kaa-san as fast as she could...

Too bad she wouldn't get them in time...

With naruto, the black haired boy had a few cuts all over his body and had a few kunai and shuriken lodged in his small frame. Following him were 4 ROOT anbu on his tail, he thought about where he was going, but didn't care as long as h could get away from these guys before they could kill him. Looking ahead he saw the forests ending so with a mighty jump he shot off ahead of the anbu and out of the forest...

Only to come upon a cliff separating him from going any further looking around he remembered the place being called 'The Valley of The End' something hr read in a textbook once. Ironic he would come here in his situation. Hearing a thunderous sound he looked up to see storm clouds rolling in, hearing multiple thuds he looked over his shoulder to see the four Root anbu behind him with there ninja-to drawn.

''You have no where to go now demon, just surrender and Danzo-sama, can finally have his weapon...'' said drone #1 in a emotionless tone. Naruto quirked an eyebrow,

_'Danzo?'_

He shook his head and looked at the situation he was in, looking at the ROOT before slowly looking down of the cliff he saw the raging river from the brewing up storm. Nervously sweating he had two choices to go with, even for a 5 year old he could tell when hes near a life or death situation and now he needed to find a way to escape.

Looking over the cliff once more and the slowly advancing ROOT, Naruto closed his eyes slowly channeling his breathing to calm himself, putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out a picture he cherished more then anyone would know.

It was a picture of the two most important people kn his life, Kushina and Natsume, with him holding Natsume on his shoulder's and Kushina kneeling beside them with a smile on her face with her cheek on his own. He saw Natsume's victory sign of what she said that day, 'On top of the world!' with a peace sign. Smiling sadly, he remembered his problem and placed the picture back into his pocket.

_'Sorry...Kaa-chan...Natsume-chan...looks like I won't be able to see you two again...'_

With tears falling from his eyes he steeled his 5 year old resolve and turned toward the cliff ignoring the shout of the anbu for him to stop he ran as fast as he could and with a strike of lightning he jumped off the cliff and fell into the raging river below.

The ROOT all rushed at the cliff only to curse seeing their objective commit 'suicide'. Motioning the 4 shushined back to Konoha to relay their failure on the capture of Naruto.

With Naruto, the monkey tailed boy was trying to swim up from the river to get air, but he just kept getting pulled back down by the currents and without seeing it, his head hit a rock making his eyes go blurry and him succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Sarutobi Clan House**

As hiruzen was finishing up on his last batch of paperwork on political issues with Kumo and Kushina was planning for her children's next training plan, they heard a loud 'BANG' and rushed off to see what the commotion was. Imagine their surprise to see a panting natsume with Naruto's pack and Bo-staff. Seeing the staff Hirzuen and kushina got worried and even worse when they saw the red headed child crying.

Rushing to her child Kushina tried to calm her down, only to freeze from a few jumbled words natsume kept mumbling as she cried into her kaa-sans chest. She heard a few things ranging from 'stupid baka villagers' and 'Hurting nii-san', but the most fearful one was 'I can't find him...I can't find naru-nii-san!'. Getting a gasp from both Hiruzen and Kushina, the old man suddenly leaped out the window and yelled,

''ANBU!, I WANT 5 SEARCH TEAMS TO LOOK FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! LOOK ALL OVER HI NO KUNI BORDERS! I WANT HIM FOUND HURRY!'' he said getting nod's from them all, since hiruzen saw naruto as a grandson as natsume was seen as a granddaughter. So to hear one of his surrogate family member was missing had him angry and infuriated with those that tried to attack him one more.

Kushina though was trembling as he shaky hands were over her face while her eyes were wide in horror. Her only son, the one that at times reminded her of Minato o much, and was what brought joy to her and natsume. Was missing?...

First Minato...

Now Naruto?...

She grabbed Natsume and pulled her into a hug trying to hold back her tear's, she felt Natsume stiffen before wailing into her shoulder. She felt horrible now, all she had focused on was their training and now not watching out for her children one of them disappeared off kami knows where? She finally let the tears fall and joined Natsume as they cried for their lost family...

it made it all the worse for natsume since being almost an born at the same time as naruto she had a sort of link to him whether it was spiritual or physical she knew of when he was in trouble. And right then as she cried in her kaa-san's arm's she felt a disturbance within her when her heart ached for her nii-san, that's when she finally got to the worst conclusion her little 5 year old mind could comprehend...

''I f-felt it...n-n-nii-san...is gone...hes...gone...HES GONE!'' she yelled, shocking the sobbing Kushina even more before she finally broke down with her musume. They stayed their in each others arms crying for their supposed 'dead' sochi/nii-san...

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Groaning, Naruto was rubbing his head in phantom pain while trying to open his eyes. When he did so all he saw as a blue sky and the glowing sun. Leaning up a bit he looked around himself to see grassy field's and mountains as far as the eye and of the shinobi eye could see. He looked around and saw a 3 story house from what looked liked it and another small cabin beside it.

Somehow he felt like he knew this place, but didn't know from where...

''Hiya!'' making the namikaze jump back in surprise and turned around quickly only to see something quite shocking...

In front of him was two figures the first one got his attention immediately, it was a giant dragon...on epic proportions, its body was in the sky itself appearing in and out of the sky, the whole length of the body was full of green scales and spikes running down its back. Looking at its face he saw two giant glowing red eyes staring into his own with what seemed curiosity.

After staring at the dragon before him in shock he turned his gaze at the second person standing beside the dragon. And strangely the person was a boy...with what looked like his age. The boy's hair was just like his own except a bit spikier in other direction's while his skin was a dark tan, showing the boy was outside quite a lot. He also noticed the muscles on the kid, realizing the kid trained extremely. That's when shockingly enough he saw the monkey tail twitching behind the kid. Seeing the boy wearing a light blue vest time shirt and white belt with sand yellow pants and Japanese type shoes, Naruto was seeing he striking similarities he had with this guy.

Shenron sensing Naruto's confusion, **''Boy, we have something to talk about...''**, getting a strained nod from the 5 year old Naruto and a snicker from the small tanned boy.

With that Shenron introduced himself as the dragon of the dragon balls and Watcher of the Universe, telling Naruto the true story of how old the earth truly was, explaining of the humans that lived years and years before the shinobi era started.

Explaining, he also told him of what the dragon balls were and of what they were created for and their true purpose and despite being only 5 years old, he completely agreed with the celestial being. Humans were sinful being's, but had to say they had the bright side as well to enjoy their lifes to the fullest.

''Its true human's are beings capable of both evil and good, but without the other there would be no balance, just like yin and yang. So I say taking the dragon balls away from them was the first step to the true evolutionary chain for them.''he getting a small smile from the boy beside the dragon and a grin from Shenron.

''Y**our very intelligent for someone your age., and yes I agree with you, that is why there needs to be a protector to keep this balance from going out of control. Now this is something else I have called you here for, first off your probably wondering where we are and its simple...this is your mindscape basically your inner world, and this person beside me is basically...''**

Though the dragon never got to finish when the dark-skinned boy jumped from where he was and flashed infront of naruto shocking him with his speed and held out his hand, ''Hiya! My names Son Goku and its finally nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki!'' he finished with a big grin and hand held out. Blinking a few times he smirked before grasping the boys hand with his own, ''Nice to meet you Goku, now shenron-sama care to explain whats going on?'' he said only to get a bonk on the head from Goku making naruto blink rubbing his head before looking at the grinning boy.

''Nah, I'll start explaining this time since if he did it take hours or even days since the old dragon would just explain every little detail.'' earning a growl from said dragon, '' Now naruto, I'll cut to the chase, you know my name, but I may look like a child to you, but in reality I'm older then the new 'gods' they call themselves and was at one point an adult, but someone did a bad wish and transformed into me into my kid form again hehehe!'' he said scratching the back of his sheepishly, but Naruto just stood their gaping.

To think infront of him a kid his age...was in reality an older being then kami and the other gods? He tried his best to not faint and just dumbly nodded, seeing he still had his attention Goku continued, ''Now you are mostly wondering why we look so alike, well to to say it bluntly your my reincarnation ever since mister big and green here saw the saiyan blood that had condensed over the year's finally erupt in you transforming you into a full Saiyan like myself.'' he said getting a confused look from naruto.

Seeing this Goku sighed and placed his hand on naruto's forehead, ''I don't feel like explaining to you about saiyan's so I'll transplant into your mind the knowledge of what they were.''and before Naruto could retort a glowing aura came from Goku and flowed into naruto making his own form glow the same. That's when a sudden rush of information rammed into his mind, everything about the saiyan's was practically programmed in his mind, everything even about the Truffles and the war between them and the Saiyan's, The legend of the Super Saiyan, and finally how the race was all, but killed by a alien called frieza...

he grit his teeth in anger as he saw people like him murdered, but smiled softly since they died fighting at least...

That's when he closed his eyes in thought,

_'Now I know where I got my love of fighting and competition from...'_

''I see you understand what the saiyan's were, they were once a powerful race, the strongest in the universe, but they were all killed including my own blood father bardock by that madman frieza, good thing Trunks finished him off...'' which made Naruto calm down a bit. Looking up at the boy infront of him, he reminisced of what he heard and had to smile, ''I always knew I was different I just didn't know how much, but now that I know the truth...its finally good to meet a fellow saiyan...'' which in turn gt grin from Goku.

''Yeah, but we have things to discuss you see Naruto since we are to be reunited we have to become one, but in order to do this you must reach the requirements both mentally and physically and since you at such a young age we still have a few years for that to happen.'' which confused naruto.

''Then what do we do then? I don't think I should just wait around doing nothing...'' which got a nod from Goku, ''that's right and since your out of Konoha we can take this opportunity to fix this little problem and that is by a old teaching method one of my mentors taught me...'' he said with a fond smile.

Raising an eyebrow, ''Oh and what would that be?'' which made Goku turn happy all of a sudden.

''It will be you traveling all across the elemental countries honing your skill's as I and shenron here teach you on what your abilities are and how different they are from what humans nowadays call chakra. During this I will be teaching you of what I learned at your age, that includes every style I've learned and the ways to control your energy. First off will be what master Roshi taught me and that is called _The Turtle Hermit:Way of training and Martial Art's.''_ Naruto's ears perked up at the word martial arts and not known Goku saw his reaction and smiled.

''Martial arts is a way of fighting in close combat are as the shinobi call it taijutsu, but Martial art's is more of a basic way of fighting then what the shinobi do. Now first off before we do this, Shenron here is gonna have to fully awaken your saiyan blood since only half of it has been awoken, and let me tell ya its gonna hurt...a lot!'' he said.

''I don't care as long as I can get stronger to fight stronger opponent's and protect those important to me, I'll go through anything done to me!'' Naruto said with hi eyes filled with the same determination Goku had when he as a child. Smiling at his long time descendant he pat his shoulder, ''Good, because I have a feeling trouble is gonna blow its way toward you and you have to be ready for it. Now shenron...do it...''he said while Naruto nodded with him showing he was ready.

Seeing this Shenron's eyes glowed red and before naruto knew it he was on the ground as blue lightning covered his body as a blue aura came off him in waves, seeing this Goku was a bit surprised, _'He's got more Ki (__Fighting power or Latent energy__)then I did at his age, and even then I didn't find out about it till later on, but it would seem he was already unintentionally trying to control his power for a while now...incredible...'_

But Goku's face then started to sport a large grin, _'He'll be the perfect apprentice!'_

Though Goku was cut short of his musing's when he saw Naruto's form started to glow a gold color before he and shenron had to close their eyes from the sudden light erupting within the mindscape...

But that didn't stop the sudden skyrocket of naruto's power rising in the elemental countries alerting many, even the ground itself was trembling...

In Konoha the two crying Uzumaki's suddenly along with the tired yet furious sandaime felt the strange yet foreign energy along with the tremble that shook the very foundation's of Konoha itself. But Kushina and natsume felt the power and knew immediately that is felt closely related to Naruto, but it was much stronger...yet...

Far more primal...

''Naru-nii-kun...I sense him...Kaa-chan..I sense him...hes out there somewhere...Naru-nii-kun is out there!'' natsume said happily, while Kushina was sporting a full blown mega watt grin on her face, her son was alive...and was out there somewhere...

But the energy she felt...it was definitely that of what naruto's felt like, but it was much more potent and...more of a primal it honestly sent chills down her spine for some reason...

But she wondered when she would see naruto again as did the cheerful Natsume.

With Goku and Shenron the two stood in shock at what they were seeing, before them was a changed Naruto, they honestly didn't know how much naruto would change when he had his other half of his saiyan blood awakened, but now seeing the result's they couldn't, but agree it was a good thing.

For infront of them stood Naruto, who stood from his normal height of 3'6 to a 4'0. his hair was just like Goku's in every way except for it being much more spiky. His face was the same, but his eyes held a primal urge to fight a good fight and find strong opponents, his muscles were now much more seen since his sudden growth spurt changed his body slightly, his latest attire from the shinobi all black he wore was all, but in teared rags from the sudden transformation. Waving behind Naruto was his monkey tail.

But goku was more focused on Naruto's energy signature, it was off the chart's! Even in his age he was no where near this kind of level, yet the feeling naruto's aura gave off was a very primal feeling only Saiyan's would have, he knew what he was feeling he too had the same thing as did Vegeta, but Vegeta had the feeling in spades since it was the Saiyan pride and thirst for battle. He would need to change that in naruto he didn't wanna deal with a second Vegeta...Oh the chaos that would happen if it did...

Looking into his new apprentice's eyes he smiled patting him on the shoulder, ''Well I guess we have a lot of work to do huh?'' he said, getting a small grin from naruto.

''That we do Master Goku...that we do...'' but that's when naruto's eyes widened comically making Goku try to hide his laughter.

''Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!, Kushina-chan and natsume-chan are gonna kill me when I don't come back!'' he said in a fearful tone, which Goku's eyes suddenly sympathized with him, he still feels the phantom pains of Chichi's frying pan attack's...ouch...

''I feel your pain, but lets worry about that later, we can send a telepathical link to them of what your doing. Then we must really get started on your training.'' nodding in acceptance he followed Goku's instructions and placed his hand on Goku's head, while the old saiyan reached out with his senses he suddenly found the two still in the Sarutobi clan home, alerting naruto of this the newly reborn saiyan began to speak within mentally...

_'Hello...is this thing on?...Hellooo?'_

Kushina and natsume's ears perked up at the sound they were hearing and looked around only to see no one.

_'Kushina-kaa-chan...natsume-chan can you both hear me?'_

Knowing the voice the two red heads both suddenly screamed...

''Ahhh! Ghostly Naruto-nii/sochi-kun voice!'' they both shouted trying to not hear the voice.

Naruto and Goku both sweat dropped and chuckled, before naruto spoke once more...

_'Uh...Kushina-kaa-chan? Natsume-chan, its me...Naruto'_

There eyes widened even further and looked up only to see no one getting frustrated they both yelled, ''If you really are naruto-nii/sochi-kun there where the hell are you?'' they both yelled in unison. Making Naruto suddenly gulp nervously and Goku giving a silent prayer to his descendent for a good future...

_'Well, I'm not totally sure myself, but I wanna tell you two something...this latest attack on my person has opened my eyes, not only am I not safe in Konoha at the moment I'm also risking both of your safety with the shinobi and civilian alike trying to kill me. Now I know what your thinking natsume-chan and stop right now, I know they think I'm the container and I'm fine with that let them think what they want to...They'll just regret it later on...Besides I don't like to see you cry or you either kushina-kaa-chan...'_

Too bad naruto didn't see the blushes upon both the females faces as he said his words, but goku did and since hes lived for so long he finally understands a little bit more of the females and had to grin, naruto had a way with words with women.

Kushina and natsume just sat there re-listening to what naruto just said and kept playing it over and over in their minds as heat rushed to both of their faces...

_'Why does sochi-kuns voice sound...deeper...and the way he said those tings...and when did I starting calling him sochi-kun? What happened to just plain sochi?' _mentally questioning a flustered Kushina as her hands were on her face trying to hide her growing blush. _'he's mine son for kami's sake I shouldn't be thinking about such things about the one you brought into this world...'_

Natsume was more...open? Her Onii-san was acting much differently then before...but the way he spoke made that strange feeling in her grow much more and suddenly found a strange heat coming upon her face, that's when she heard kyuubi speak.

_'Damn...naru-kun sure knows how to speak with a lady, hes got you and Kushina-chan blushing hell even myself...'_Kyuubi muttered the last part to herself only.

_'Kyuu-chan? When did you start calling nii-san 'naru-kun?'_ mentally asked the redhead with cute confused expression on her face, but Kyuubi just blushed trying to hide her embarrassment.

_'Uh...uh...uh...I'll tell you later!'_ kyuubi said quickly before cutting off mental connection leaving behind a confused Natsume.

That's when they both realized his final words, and their eyes grew as wide as dinner plates...

''Sochi-kun...don't tell me your...'' fearing the worst, Naruto not coming back to protect Natsume and herself from konoha's villagers.

Hearing this Naruto sighed, but spoke _'Honestly? Yes that was my first option of not returning, but I've been persuaded to do something different...I'm gonna travel the elemental countries and try to hone my skill's and get stronger. That way when I come back I'll be able to protect not only myself, but my family as well...until then we won't hear from each other for a long time...'_

Hearing this the two (three counting Kyuubi) felt their hearts wrench and asking the question on their minds Kushina asked, ''H-how long...will you be gone?'' dreading the answer...

There was a long pause making them feel uneasy...

_'Ahem well...it would be around the time Natsume-chan graduates from the Academy to when our generation of chunin exam's begin, I'm not totally sure, but don't worry I'll be fine I just want you two to be safe and natsume-chan to train as well to get stronger before we meet again, and you kushina-kaa-chan, I w_ant you to start training once more, I'd like to fight the woman that made Iwa itself fearful of your very presence.' he said nervously getting shocked looks from the two while kyuubi was surprised as well.

''You..you..you'll be gone for years Sochi-kun...but if that is truly your decision...'' she said

_'It is Kushina-kaa-chan, I realize I'm not normal like the others the monkey tail proves this, so I'd like to fully understand just what I am, but could you tell Saru-jiji, Mikoto-san, Tsume-san, Sasuke-teme, Itachi-san, hana-san, inu-nii-san, that I will be back so let them not worry of where I am and let them continue on with their lifes can you do this for me?'_

Wiping the tears from her face she smiled, ''of course sochi-kun just hurry up with your training and come back to us...'' she said getting a chuckle from him.

_'Heh you got it, kushina-kaa-chan...'_

''Naruto-nii-kun?...'' said the silent voice of natsume, which naruto noted was to silent from natsume.

Worried he answered her, _'Yes, Natsume-chan is something wrong?'_

Biting her lower lip she started to shake before speaking, ''please come back home quickly...I understand you need to train like I do but...but I'll miss you...kaa-chan will miss you...'' she said tears started to form in her blue eyes. Naruto flinched at her words, but steeled his resolve...

_'I know this...and I'll come back as quick as I can...I promise. I mean I still owe you that day out don't I?'_ he said amusingly getting a giggle from her as well as Kushina.

The 'day outs' as they are called was practically Natsume dragging Naruto everywhere with her despite whatever it may be. She called it bonding with Onii-san, but he mentally calls it torture...

A few seconds of comfortable silence reigned in before naruto spoke once more, _'Um I gotta go guys, not sure if I have jiji's anbu on my tail or what, but I gotta get going, ok? Bye!'_

Snapping their heads to his voice they spoke in unison, not knowing how long it would be before they saw Naruto again, ''Goodbye naruto-kun! Be safe!'' they said in unison.

With mental connection went out and Goku was smiling at the grinning Naruto, ''You have a wonderful family Naruto reminds me of my own a bit hehe, Though I suspect you are gonna get something very surprising when you meet them again...I just know it...'' Goku said with grin of his own. Naruto shaking his head at his master stood at attention and spoke, ''When should we begin Master Goku, Master Shenron?'' he asked, the two beings blinked and looked at each and blinked twice before grinning.

Turning his head back to naruto he spoke, ''We will begin by first getting you some new clothes and seeing as you have no money your gonna be doing some odd jobs that includes farming, construction, delivering milk, while using a old training method master Roshi used on me and my best friend krillin.'' goku said remembering the times he did the training. That's when a giant green turtle shell with two strap on's appeared in his hand and started handing it toward naruto.

Expecting it to weigh a bit Naruto grabbed hold of the shell only a second later hitting the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

''K-kami...how much does this thing weigh?...'' Naruto muttered and never saw the dark gleam in Goku's eyes.

''That Naruto will be your personal training weight until I'm satisfied with the results. Now get of here and get to training!'' he said personally kicking naruto out of his own mindscape when he was gone he heard shenron chuckling.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity he asked, ''Shenron whats so funny?'' he asked the old dragon and saw the smirk of the dragon.

''Hahaha nothing just that 'turtle' shell weighs 10x more then what you had to begin with at your start of training...''

Blinking, Goku chuckled seeing where this was heading to, ''Ahh yeah about that well I just have a feeling that was the beginning of where he would need to start at.'' he asked getting a deadpanned look from the dragon.

''You call 20 ton's a beginning?'' he asked in a monotone like voice which Goku just nodded at. Shaking his head the dragon laid its head down thinking about his and Goku's new student and how his training should be planned out for the next few years...

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Training Part 1 and Kirigakure**

**Konohagakure-Sarutobi Clan Compound **

Kushina and Natsume were sitting in the foyer thinking over what Naruto's telepathic saying told them. How, he wouldn't be coming back until the his and natsume's generation graduates from the academy or when the chunin exam's in the coming year's begin. They both sat on the couch thinking over his words still remembering the slight change in his tone.

''Kaa-san...'' Natsume spoke, kushina looked at her musume with a curious gaze.

Yes musume, what it is?'' Natsume mulled over Naruto's words a few more times before looking at Kuhn with a determined look in her eyes.

''I wanna get stronger, so that I can protect not only myself, but also Naru-nii-kun when he comes back and you as well! I don't wanna be weak, please...teach me kaa-san!'' she said in a determined tone. Kushina blinked before a proud smile graced her beautiful features.

''Very well, the training begins tomorrow be ready cause I've been told I'm quite the slave driver when I give the heavy duty stuff...''she said with a dark gleam in her eyes. Natsume gulped, but wouldn't back down. She had to much on the line she wanted to protect, and plus she wanted to be strong before Naruto returned.

She didn't know why, but she knew something big was gonna happen when naruto returned and she needed to be ready.

_**'That's right, Natsume-chan, become strong stronger then anyone in your generation and catch up with Naruto. For I am sure Naruto-kun is gonna be very different when he comes back...I just know it...'**_

_'If you say so, but Kyu-chan why do you call Naru-nii-kun 'Naruto-kun' now?'_

Blushing at the slip up, kyuubi didn't answer her container and went back into the deepest reaches of Natsume's mindscape to think on her own thoughts.

Kushina was having her own thoughts about naruto, ever since his message to her and natsume she heard the difference in his tone and how much more older he sounded.

_'Why did it sound like Sochi-kun was more mature sounding...like he got older or something...and why do I keep calling him SOCHI-KUN! ah damn it!'_mentally screamed a flustered Kushina. She didn't know why and even why it was starting now, but she was seeing Naruto, her son, in a different light as he grew up. She didn't know how it happened, but Naruto just made her feel so...

Happy and protected yet she didn't know why since he was only at the age of5 years old!

Sighing she looked at her musume and took he hand, it was time she prepared for her training and her own. After all she did say she would keep her training up as well...

**8 years Later-Mizu no Kuni**

It's been 8 yearssince Naruto traversed from the Valley of the End, and since then he has traveled around the smaller countries residing the northern part of Hi no Kuni. During that time, Goku and Shenron would keep running him into the ground doing jobs for anyone that needed help not that he minded it was just the way Goku had him do it.

I mean, who till's land with their bare hands? Or walks up mountains up mountains and doing a 'light jog' around multiple country sides with three boxes of milk stacked up with his 20 ton turtle shell on his back?

Though, he would admit he could feel the training getting lighter with each passing day, but also to his chagrin the time and weight would be added on.

The lands he had to till jumped from 50 acres to 100 each month. His job as a construction worker for villages jumped even higher when he was told to do the heavy lifting of giant steel beams of the like. Hell sometimes he would be old to carry multiple stacks of those beams!

But that wasn't all he did, Goku was also teaching him the basic's of controlling his ki, since he did have a ton of it and since it kept getting stronger everyday he would need to find a way to control it. Hence the meditation and keeping a peace of mind with your surroundings.

Shenron was also teaching him the basic's of surprisingly weaponry, while Goku taught all the fighting things, shenron worked with Naruto mentally honing his skills with subjects such as math, reading, important lessons for him to make his mind grow stronger.

It wasn't like he didn't study in Konoha it was just their lesson's were to strange to him and didn't quite fit well with him. So learning from the dragon was quite the relief to him...

And after 8 years of the training, he was quite satisfied with himself despite the fact Goku kept beating him into the ground when the saiyan pride was known for was showing up Goku made sure to beat that out of him.

The phantom pains hurt even now...

Though, Naruto smiled remembering his stop in Nami no Kuni, how he helped the country when Gatou was coming into power. He put a stop to it by storming the man's compound and beating up all his mercenaries into the ground before confronting the man himself.

Suffice to say, he let the man go warning him if he ever came to nami no Kuni again he wouldn't show mercy a second time. Goku and shenron both praised him for what he did, but the two knew people like Gatou never kept their word. Naruto would learn that later on, but Goku did have to admit, naruto was so much like himself it was shocking. The kid, was merciful to his enemies, trained non-stop, and was absolutely kind to others.

Though, Naruto did meet a family of three, a young woman in her early teens by the name of Tsunami and her 2 year old son Inari, and also her father Tazuna. The family welcomed him back anytime after he saved them from being killed by Gatou's men while he just thanked them for their hospitality, and stayed with them a week to rest and train.

His 'training' also made Tazuna scared, Inari the little one year old look in awe, while Tsunami watched in shock, but also with a blush when she saw his muscles flex every time. For his training was, tearing a tree out of the ground, and having a rope tied around it and the other end around his waist. So with that he would actually run around the village of Nami no Kuni doing a few laps.

Goku said with the turtle shell on his back added with the trees tied around his waist and him doing laps around the village. He would increase his already massive stamina and endurance, but also his strength.

After staying there for a week, Naruto left leaving Tazuna and Tsunami which the woman gave him a kiss on the cheek for his help in freeing their country. Thus, Naruto ended up with a blush and a stuttering mess.

Right now, we find our black spiky haired saiyan on the border of Mizu no Kuni after traveling from Nami no Kuni. It had been a good 8 yearssince he left Konoha, and all the training he was going through was paying off. The ryou from the odd job's as well helped him pay for the simple clothing he needed and nothing more.

Training in the wilds did give him a more perspective for nature and wild life. Sleeping out at night and eating food you catch yourself show's your capable of surviving alone in the forest.

It also helped train his senses and raised his awareness around him incase of a missing-nin attacked...

Naruto was looking around curiously for at the moment he was at the docks of a coastal town. He wanted to travel into the heart of Mizu no Kuni and visit Kirigakure. That was his plan, he wanted to visit the other Major shinobi villages as he trained, and wanted to see the sights of their cultures and those of his tou-san's past enemies home.

All aboard!'' bellowed the docks man, Naruto smiled and was about to walk on the boat with many travelers and shinobi following when Goku spoke.

_'Naruto, don't get on that boat, the weight upon your back will most certainly put to much weight upon it and certainly sink it...'_

_'W-what?, Then how am I supposed to get to Kirigakure? Swim?'_ he said sarcastically at the end.

_'...Hm, that's not a bad idea..., Naruto you will swim to Kirigakure!'_

_'*sigh* I knew you were gonna say that...'_

_'Hehehe, its training Naruto, everything you do is training now. Besides I was gonna add this to your training anyway...'_

_'...Alright, if it gets me stronger then I'll do it!'_

Within Naruto's mindscape, Goku smiled, he feeling proud of Naruto it was only 6 months, but already Naruto was showing progress he never showed until the time he came to his third World Martial Art's tournament after training with the old Namek Kami.

It was amazing to him really, Naruto was showing such great progress that even Shenron himself was impressed with him.

_'Maybe I should start teaching him the __**Kamehameha Wave **__(Turtle Destruction Wave)_._ Sure, he's older then I was when I was learning it, but he's already got controlling his Ki down a bit...'_

Oblivious to Goku's thoughts, Naruto jumped off the dock and onto the bank near the water. With that, he started to take off his clothes before he started to swim. This got the attention of those on the dock and the ship, so when a comical of many heads looking over the dock to see a boy who looked the age of 6 or 7 taking off his clothes and sealing them up in a scroll.

This got the attention of a few Kiri shinobi, ''Hey gaki! (brat), where'd you learn sealing? That's a shinobi art...'' said the suspicious man.

Naruto just blinked and looked at the man and shrugged, ''I've known about it for a while now, but if you will excuse me I gotta get going!'' with Naruto also tore off his shinobi pant's earning blushes from a few women, and jumped into the water.

Everyone looked at the water to see what the boy was doing, until something strange happened.

A monkey tail popped out of the water, following Naruto's head. They linked the two together before all their jaws slammed on the floor.

_'The boy has a monkey tail!'_

''Ano?...Anyone know which direction Kiri is?'' Naruto said, he got a shaky point of direction from a Kiri shinobi.

''T-t-that way...'' he said still in shock at what he was seeing, hell everyone around him and the docks were shocked at seeing this boy...

With a monkey tail!

''Oh ok, Thanks!'' and with that before anyone could respond, Naruto sped passed the boat at a speed none could believe.

''I-is that boy...really gonna swim all the way to Kiri?'' said a wide eyed shinobi.

''I...think so...'' said a dumbfounded docks men.

''But Kiri from here on boat is a week away! To swim its...its!''

''''Crazy?''Kiri shinobi 1

''Impossible?'' Kiri shinobi 2

''Downright awesome!'' said a female shinobi who had a starry look in her eyes.

The others just sighed, but couldn't deny if they saw the kid in kiri they would be completely amazed.

With Naruto, we could find him speeding through the water with a petrified look on his face. Now why would he have such a look upon his face for?

Well it couldn't be from the three bloodthirsty sharks behind him, which the three looked to be eyeing him like a piece of meat with their jaws wide open in hunger.

That couldn't be it...could it?

''AHHH!'' Naruto bellowed when he looked back to see the three sharks coming closer. Not wanting to become shark food, he sped up even faster leaving a huge wave behind him and two clearly stunned sharks in his wake.

Upon opening his eyes once more, Naruto could see a small dot in his sight ahead of him. Realizing it was maybe the mainland to Kiri, he went even faster despite the unimaginable weight upon him. Going through the water, he entered a mental conversation with his sensei's.

_''So, what will we be doing once we reach land? I still need to get more control over my ki, and my physical and mental training still needs attention.'_

_**'Well,I can say that we will be staying on this mainland for quite awhile since this place will be you will begin your serious training. Over the **__**8 years was**__** just a warm up for what is to come. As for my mental assessments with you and your studies, I'd say not much longer then you'll be complete with it.**_

_'Oh, then how long do you think ill be here goku-sensei?'_

_'Hm, with what I'm gonna be putting you through...a year or two at least maybe three...'_

_'Alright, guess I've got much more to learn then I thought, well lets get there and start training!'_

And with that, Naruto sped through the water and at a inhuman pace and before he knew it, the spiky haired saiyan was at the shore of Kiri.

Walking out of the water and onto the sandy shore, Naruto looked around himself to see that he wasn't anywhere near civilization if the giant forest infront of him was anything to go by. Looking at the forest before him, he saw the tree's were abnormally big reaching the height of the Hokage tower.

''Hm, maybe I can get a better view from one of those trees...'' so Naruto ran up to one of the trees and started to climb. While doing so, he idly noted how much his body was changing from all the physical training he was undergoing.

His entire 4'10 body was showing signs of muscle, much more then he had during his time in Konoha. Although it wasn't much, Naruto knew how much stronger he was then he was back in the village. He looked at his arms and saw them flexing every time he went up the tree, the muscle was stretching the fabric of his clothes so he was quite pleased with himself to see the results of his physical training showing.

Upon reaching the top, he opened his eyes after closing them from the intense light of the sun, but what he saw before him had him staring in awe. Before his gaze, was a forest of on monumental proportion's, from the tree's and mountains was as far as the eye could see. Bird's of all shapes and sizes were flying over the vast forest. Looking farther, Naruto could see the many river's that must have come from the ocean all going in the same direction.

Looking farther, naruto could see the small sight from where he was, the very village of Kirigakure...

''Finally, I've made it!'' said the exuberant saiyan.

_'Your right, congratulation's on swimming here by the way, but I have to tell you Naruto before you can go to Kirigakure. I'm gonna be teaching everything I knew at your age and over within this very forest. Its time you started to learn more in survival.'_

_'Yeah, I got catching fish, and making a small tent out of leafs, sticks and rocks, but I know I'm gonna need to learn a lot more to survive. By the way, how long will we be here in the forest until we head to kirigakure?'_

_'I'd say in a year at most, so that should give up plenty of time to get your skill's up in survival, and the techniques I'm gonna be teaching you up to wraps.'_

_'Very well then, now let's get started!'_

With that, Naruto jumped off the tree and into the deep wilderness, which would be his home for the next year...

**1year later**

It's been a year, since Naruto resumed his training in the deep wilderness of Mizu no Kuni, and ever since then many rumors have spread throughout the country and the shinobi village as well of a entity within the forests. Many don't know what it was, but how they know is that many in the shinobi village could hear the sounds of tree's falling or explosion's of something out of the ordinary.

But, no one was able to find this person or thing since no one knew what it exactly was, but even then during the Bloodline War's mysterious death's of Kiri shinobi that believe in Yagura, the current Mizukage's ideals about the bloodline's being demonic in nature were always found at the Mizukage Tower's doorsteps in a broken and bloody heap.

The only sign this mysterious entity was there was the slight indention of feet at the doorstep of the tower. The only person rumored to have met this thing, was the Rebel's very own Mei Terumi or The _Yoton no danshingukuīn (Lava Dancing Princess)_ as she had been called in the war. There were many rumors of how she met, the strange legend within that forest, but only one thing was for sure. Ever since she met it, Mei had declared it was an ally of the rebels and not to be hostile to a boy with a monkey tail.

That was all they could get of his description, since she was very hidden when the teen was mentioned and the slight pink hue that comes upon her face at the time when he is spoken about raises many questions.

Though one thing that all shinobi whether they were of the rebel forces or the ones that followed the Mizukage remebered. It was the sight they saw only 3 months ago during the Second Assault between the two on the rebel's fortress of Tozuki. It was when the forest was being ravaged by the jutsu and explosive traps being used, that something horrific happened. On the full moon, a Monstrous ape appeared a few miles away from the battlefield roaring in anger, and releasing energy attacks since it was too potent to be chakra.

These beams of energy though not targeted greatly was much more positioned at the shinobi fighting the rebel's, but still the sight of the ape bigger then any bijuu recorded in history. They all still remember that night, when the giant ape's swipes of its hand battalions of shinobi were swept away by the winds of the swing or swatted away instantly crushing their feeble bodies against the strength of the ape's hand, or the feet which shook the surrounding area and crushed those that couldn't get away in time.

But the tail, oh kami, the tail. With one swing it did more damage then Kyuubi's fabled legendary ones ever have said to be done. It tore the land, ravaging the battlefield, and obliterated the armies opposing it.

They could still remember the ape's description even now, the height of the beast was uncalcuable, but its fur was of the deepest golden, while its eyes were of a wrathful red. Those eyes still scared all those that saw its presence that day to their very cores even now.

Mei, was reported on what happened same as Yagura and both had different reactions. Yagura, immediately sent the remaining _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ _(The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)_ in search of the beast so he could kill it for killing his shinobi.

Only on that same day, come back with them extremely injured and on the brink of death itself., One Kisame Hoshigaki, Kirigakure's very own _Kirigakure no Kaijin_ _(Monster of the Hidden Mist)_quickly fled after the swordsmen reported their failure. Rumors said, the fish man was extremely terrified after the encounter with the ape, and was said by one of the surviving swordsmen that,

_''Kisame...got the worst of it...He was close to being killed by the thing if it wasn't for his Samehada saving him at the last second. Ever since then and on our way back, kisame was always looking over his shoulder for another attack.''_

So safe to say, Yagura kept a wary eye for the so called ape, but still concentrated on the war.

Mei though had an entirely different reaction; she just placed the report down. Stood up, and went into the forest issuing orders to her second-in-command. She would be gone for a bit, and didn't want anyone to follow her.

No one was able to tell what mei was thinking that day and her eyes didn't portray anything when she went into the forest, but it was highly thought she went to meet the ape herself.

Only to come back with a big smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes...

Ever since then, despite the best efforts of the rebels asking what happened all she said, was that the ape wouldn't harm them at all and wouldn't be seen again for a while.

Still it made people wary if it ever shown up again, but also they were suspicious of how Mei was the only one to know the ape, but also the strange entity in the forest.

That was another thing, people were beginning to think the 'entity' and the 'monstrous ape' were the same thing. So, when they found no sighting of it before and after Mei went to find it they felt extremely relieved.

But now, a year of fighting, the Rebel's were losing their side in the war, and with Yagura pressing on all sides made it hard for them to counter attack. It made it only worse, when yagura himself was on the battlefield to rid the war quickly, and it was happening with him having perfect control over his bijuu made the war tip in his favor.

**Kirigakure-Rebel's Main Camp**

In the main camp of the Kirigakure's rebel forces, we could see in the main hut was a round table with the inner map of the whole village of Kirigakure within. Around this table was commanders and general's that made up to command the forces.

Reaching the end of the table was a woman, a very beautiful woman, her long auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band. This let four bangs frame her heart-shaped face. Her porcelain skin shown greatly in the dimly lit room. She was wearing a long dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. It covers up the only upper part of her arms and underside's of her bust. Underneath was a mesh shirt that covers up more of her upper body then her dress, and underneath those she wore mesh leggings which reached over her knees. Around her waist was a belt with a pouch attacked to the belt.

This was Terumi Mei, Rebel Factions Leader, _Yoton no danshingukuīn (Lava Dancing Princess),_ and rumored to be the only link to the strange entity in the forest and the Bijuu sized ape as well.

''We can't keep hold on our position's with the enemy pushing forward is only making it worse!''

''I agree, and with Yagura on the front lines himself is making it impossible to push back and only watch our men get slaughtered out there!''

''True, and with our resources going down immensely and the enemy all converging on us in one Giant army is gonna make things even worse...''

Seeing their leader's thoughtful look, the General spoke''Mei-sama, do you have any idea to handle this situation?'' said the General.

Mei, kept thinking for a while not showing she heard the man,

_'Hm, we're losing this war that's true, and we don't have the man power to fight both the army that's coming and Yagura himself, hell I don;t think an army can defeat Yagura...Especially when he uses the chakra of the Sanbi...'_

That's when something important hit her, snapping her head up alerting the others her eyes widen a bit.

_'Maybe...just Maybe...'he' might help us...if he were to help us...I have no doubt we'd win this war...'_

''Mei-sama? Are you ok?'' The General said

Looking at the general with a small smile and a hopeful look in her emerald eyes, she spoke

''I think I may know a way to win this war...'' she spoke, getting shocked looks from them all. Abruptly standing up, the general spoke,

''W-what!..Y-you know a way!''

Nodding she spoke, ''Yes, but it all depends if he accepts...''she said the last part softly before turning towards her commanders.

''Alright, I want you all to go to your posts, I'll explain everything later first I need to check on something...'' she said getting hesitant nods from them all.

When they all left, Mei turned toward the window looking into the deep forest of Mizu no Kuni before letting a slip of a smile cross her face.

''I wonder...will you help me again...Monkey-kun?'' her words soft as silk flowing in the wind carrying off into the deep jungle that is, Mizu no Kuni. With that, Mei bit her finger before doing a few handsigns.

_''Kuchiyose no Jutsu!''_ she said, before a puff of smoke erupted, when it cleared there before Mei was a small serpentine lizard with wings on its back. Rearing its up head up to mei, it spoke

**''Is there something you need Mei-sama?''**

''Yes, I want you to go into that forest and find someone for me. Here, this has his scent on it.'' she said fishing out a small cloth of orange. The lizard leaned over and smelt the piece of clothing before looking back at Mei.

**''I got his scent, is there anything you want me to tell him?''**

''Yes, tell him that mei needs his help greatly, its very important that he comes here quickly that's all I ask of him...'' this got a nod from the small serpentine lizard before it ran through a hole in the tent and into the forest.

Mei watched her summon disappear into the forest before lowering her gaze to the floor as a soft yet longing look came into her eyes.

''I hope you accept and come...it would be nice to see you again...''

With that she turned around and left the tent to prepare her forces for the battle that is to come.

**1 Day Later-Jungle of Kirigakure's**

In the deepest reaches of the Kirigakure jungle, was a surprisingly well built house, it was built only for a single person seeing how small it was. It was simple not much had a small chimney, around the house was a small river and a stacks of chopped wood.

This was the sight mei's summon came upon, scrambling on the ground quickly it came upon the front door. Once looking up at the door, the lizard started to scratch on it to get the attention of the person inside.

It seemed to work when it heard footsteps coming closer, so when the door opened, the lizard's eyes comically widened at the sight before it.

''Hello little one, what is it you need?'' said the shadowed figure, the lizard just shook its lead head and spoke,

**''I'm here on behalf of Mei Terumi, she has asked for your audience, but also said it was very urgent you came.''** the lizard said, the shadowed figure tilted his head to the right a bit before chuckling.

''Very well, tell her I'll be there shortly and thank you for relaying this to Me.'' he said which the Lizard just nodded before going poof.

When it was gone, the shadowed figure looked into the forest in the direct direction of the Rebel Camp before speaking, ''Seems Mei-chan needs help, and well can't keep her waiting...'' with that the figure turned around and walked into the house before closing the door.

**Kirigakure-Rebel's Main Camp**

Mei sighed as she looked upon her forces all lined up looking at her with serious expressions. She had just explained the detail's of Yagura and his army coming to finish them off. She seen their grief stricken faces at finding out such information, but was quickly determined when they remebered what they were exactly fighting for.

Mei sighed, she just hoped it wasn't too late and 'he' got here before the fight began. Despite how brave her forces were and determined to win, she knew they wouldn't even she couldn't Yagura when he used the Sanbi's chakra. Sure, she could take him down with him alone, but that in itself is a tough fight.

Looking upon her forces once more she spoke, ''Now we must prepare for the battle, I want all shinobi at their posts and begin preparations for the enemy!'' she shouted getting a massive 'hai!' from them all before they dispersed into multiple directions to prep the battlefield.

Once they were gone, Mei looked upon the rising sun and was already seeing the slight formations of the enemy coming. Sighing, she let her thoughts go back to 'him'

''I wish you were here...'' she softly uttered

''I am here, Mei-hime...'' the said rebel leader stood shock still before turning around to find the owner of the voice. Only for her eyes to widen and a big smile come upon her face for the person infront of her.

For what she was seeing was a teenager, a very well endowed teenager by the looks of it. The teen was standing around 5'5 with a body built for a fighter, not like weight lifter body, but one dedicated to Martial arts. He had some kind of orange training gi and underneath was a black shirt. On both hands were black wristbands and around his waist was a black belt tied in a knot. On his feet were black with orange striped boots. The teen's hair was surprisingly spiking out in different directions with the color of a pitch black.

Looking at the teen's face, Mei smiled seeing the masculine with a little baby fat face of Uzumaki Naruto with his own warm purple/green eyes looking at her with a big smile.

''Hey there Mei-chan, how are you doing?'' he said standing there grinning like an idiot not thinking there was a war going on.

Mei just smiled before walking up to the young man, despite her only being the age of 18, and her knowing of his age she had come to get a true liking to him as time passed. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him feeling his muscles through his clothing press against her body making an involuntary shiver go up her spine.

Naruto smiled returning the hug pulling her body into his own. It had only been 6 months since he has been in Kirigakure and while he was training during that time he had come to meet Mei at a time when she was close to death. At the time he took her back to his home in the jungle after taking care of the ones who almost killed her.

So during that time as he healed her, Mei slowly began to get curious of Naruto and so she stayed with him as she healed from her deadly wounds she suffered. While staying there, she and him learned much about each other and quickly became closer then anyone really thought.

Looking at Naruto, mei let a small blush come upon her face before speaking, ''I-I didn't think you would make it in time...'' she admitted, while Naruto just chuckled.

''Yeah sorry I'm a bit late, I had something to take care of, anyway...'' he said breaking the hug making Mei pout which got another chuckle from the saiyan.

Putting up a serious expression Naruto spoke, ''Now, mei -chan what is it you needed to speak to me about?'' which mei just remembered the fast approaching army coming which made her eyes take a serious look in them. This made Naruto blink a bit, it was quite rare for Mei to become so serious infront of him.

''Naruto-kun...I've got to tell you, you know of the war we've been fighting?'' she asked, which made Naruto nod. He's known about the war hell he's partaken in a few of those battles when they came near the forest. Of course he wouldn't be there long just so he could help the rebels fight back.

''Yeah, I know of it, but what does that got to do with anything?'' he said curiously, Mei just looked down at the ground before doing something very surprising.

Her emerald eyes started to tear up making Naruto's eyes go wide at the sight. Never, has Naruto seen Mei cry before, but seeing it now made his heart break away. Letting out a grim expression, Naruto took hold of her shoulders and spoke, ''Mei-chan whats wrong?'' he asked, Mei quickly realized her tears and quickly cleared them away, but it was to late since he has already seen them.

''Its...Yagura, Naruto-kun...Yagura is making a final push and converging his whole army here to wipe us out...and we truly don't have the manpower to really fightback...'' Naruto's eyes widened a bit before narrowing he was linking what she was saying while still listening to her speak.

''Despite how much the rebels want to win...its impossible...we can't fight an army and a Jinchurriki with full control over his bijuu...'' she said. Looking up she saw the stern expression upon Naruto's face.

''Naruto-kun...I know its selfish, but please...please...I beg you..!'' she said falling to her knees in desperation.

''HELP US!'' she yelled, hating herself for her current state. She was showing weakness and that was a bad thing for a shinobi of her position. Leading the rebels would be hard for anyone and its even worse for her young age of 18. She always prided herself to be a strong kunoichi, one that many Kunoichi hopeful's would follow her example.

But now, the war was getting to her and now finding out the enemy was coming en mass to wipe out her forces made the stress get to her.

Naruto looked down at the shaking form of Mei before letting out a grimace, he really didn't like to kill, but it was only necessary when he fought to protect those important to him. And Mei was undoubtedly very important to him. Plus this war, it just reminded him to much of how the villagers treated his sister. Prejudice against things they don't understand...

Kneeling down he gently pat her head making her look at him only to see a soft smile on his face.

''Hehe, sure Mei-chan you don't need to ask...I'll help you out with anything you need besides...this war needs to end...besides, I'm in the mood for a good fight anyway!''he said with a big grin. Mei, despite how serious this final battle weighed on kirigakure's future giggled at Naruto's action. He was always a person that loved to fight she didn't know what it was, but he just loved to fight and the time she spent with him as she healed. She had seen his training, so it was no surprise how excited he was to fight after so long.

Lightly slapping his head, Mei stood up with him following. ''Naruto-kun...you never change do you?'' she said greatly amused by his attitude towards fighting. Naruto just chuckled scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Turning toward the soon to be battlefield, Naruto spoke ''I can't help that Mei-chan, but I do have to tell you, if the battle Yagura and us gets out of hand and he starts to release his bijuu I want you to get out of there...''he said making Mei look at him like he was crazy.

''What, but that's crazy if I do you'll be killed, when he uses his bijuu Yagura is unbeatable when he uses that chakra! Only another Jinchurriki has enough power to equal him!''she said inwardly questioning Naruto's sanity of such a question.

The saiyan just chuckled before looking at the prepared battlefield once more. ''Let's just say, I have a way to fight him, but please just do this for me if it happens alright?'' he said, Mei just looked at him worried before seeing the confident look in his eyes. Seeing that look, all worry was gone in a blink of an eye. Instead she just shook her head and smiled,

''Well, if it does happen you better come back alive or so help me, I. WILL. DRAG. YOU. BACK. FROM. DEATH. SO. I. CAN. KILL. YOU. MYSELF. **GOT THAT!''** she said poking him in the check to emphasis each word. He just smiled at her worry and gently grabbed her hand. Then he softly kissed it eliciting a blush from her and let go of her before walking toward the battlefield.

''Don't worry you won't be the only one that would kill me if I died right now...I have two other red heads back home that would kick my ass if I died here...'' he said, then before her bodyguard Ao could see him, Naruto's form disappeared in a burst of speed leaving a smiling Mei and a confused Ao.

''Mei-sama, are you okay? You seem a little dazed?'' worried for his leader. Mei just shook her head and looked at Ao with her trademark smile.

''Nothing Ao, now let us go prepare our forces...'' she said

''Hai!''

**1 Hour Later- Battlefield**

Upon the the cratered and broken battlefield was two armies on different sides. On one you had the Mizukage Yagura and his army fighting for the ideal Kirigakure and killing off all bloodlines within their village. On the other, you had Terumi Mei, Leader of the rebel faction which fought for not just their people, but also the bloodlines survival.

The first wave of Yagura's army was already decimated by trap's set up by mei's forces, but already after fighting the massive forces of Yagura's army after only an hour was taking its toll on them. Upon this field of bloodshed was, Yagura Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi and current Mizukage. In front of him was Mei Terumi, Rebel Leader and current bloodline user of the _Yoton _and _Futton __(Lava and Boil Release)_.

Glaring, Mei looked around to see her forces engaging Yagura's own.

''Mei, why do you continue to fight back? Your probably the only I respect even if you have one of those accursed bloodlines.'' questioned Yagura, mei looked back at him with a glare,

''I fight for not only Kirigakure, but for the safety of the children with bloodlines. Because of you, families were separated, slaughtered or just plain butchered! I'm fighting to stop that and bring Kirigakure back to what it used to be!.. she said getting a glare from the Kage.

''How foolish of you...then you shall die with your own demonic kin, Mei!'' said the crazed Kage. Mei stood guard as Yagura charged at leaving behind dust in his wake.

As the man was about to reach...

A foot was slammed right into his face, time seemed to freeze before Yagura's body shot off into the air and landing back a few feet away from the attacker.

Mei blinked before looking ahead to see, Naruto smiling at her with a wave with his right leg up showing he was the one to have kicked Yagura.

''Hey Mei-chan! Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life!~~~'' he said gaining a twitch of an eyebrow from Mei.

''You and your excuses Naruto-kun...'' she said shaking her head. Naruto just grinned before turning around quickly to see the glaring form of Yagura with his his body scratched a bit from hitting the ground. The broken nose that was slowly healing with blood going down his face showed how much the hit injured him.

''Who are you?'' he said, like he wasn't just kicked into the air by a boy much younger then him. Mei just glared at yagura while Naruto gained a devious smile.

''Who me? I'm just your everyday14 year old with a monkey tail!'' he finished with demon-like grin as his monkey tail shot out of his back-side and in full view. Yagura stared in shock at the sight before gaining a serious expression.

''So...your that rumored 'entity' that lived inside the jungle of Kirigakure. To think it was only a small boy, albeit your not normal if that tail is anything to go by...'' he said still hearing the thoughtful muttering of his bijuu.

''Yeah, its a great place to live in especially a good place to train from prying eyes...'' but before Yagura could respond, Naruto narrowed his eyes on him while his form started to glow with a flaming blue aura starting to surround him.

''But right now, I'm looking for a good fight and you better provide Yagura since I'm not only here to take you down, but help mei-chan finish this war right now!'' he yelled making cracks on the ground around appear and small pebbles float around him. Mei looked in his direction with a thankful smile, while Yagura glared at the _boy_ and growled.

''You think you can stop me? Well think again, for I'm not the kage of Kirigakure for nothing!'' he yelled before his chakra exploded around him. Mei, got into stance preparing for the oncoming battle, while Naruto dropped into his own guarded stance.

The cries of battle echoed around them, carrying off into the wind. Naruto and Mei stood stock still, ready for the slightest movement. Yagura was glaring at the two before crouching a bit.

Tensing, Mei and Naruto got ready and before right when the last pebble of rock hit the ground all three charged each other.

_''Suiton:Teppōdama no Jutsu! (Water release: Water Bullet)''__ Yagura stated before gathering a large amount of chakra in his lungs before releasing it shooting off multiple speeding bullets of water at the two. Seeing this, Mei jumped into the air doing a few hand signs before slamming her hands on the ground, ''__Doton: Doryūheki! (Earth release: Earth Style Wall)''__ quickly a giant wall of earth rose up blocking the deadly bullets of water._

_Seeing this, the Kage growled before doing more Handsigns, ''__Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! (Water release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)''__ with that a giant wave of water shot off toward Mei and Naruto crushing the earth on its path._

_Seeing this, naruto jumped infront of Mei and pointed his hand at the wave, and before Mei could tell him to get out of the way. A ball made out of Ki formed and shot off like a speeding rocket and hitting the wave._

_What happened next shocked both Mei and yagura, the wave practically imploded when the orb touched the wave making it and the area around it explode in water, steam, and debris. Seeing this as his chance, naruto shot off through the smoke and appeared right infront of Yagura. Taking the kage off guard, Naruto planted his fist into yagura's stomach eliciting a gasp of air from the man, crouching he kicked upward sending the man into the air once more._

_Jumping upwards, Naruto reached Yagura and before the kage could defend himself his left leg was grasped in Naruto's iron-like grip. Seeing this, the saiyan grinned and started to spin around taking yagura's body with him._

_Watching this Mei, stood gaping of how, naruto was basically man-handling Yagura's body as did other who were seeing the fight themselves._

_After the miniature tornado formed, the body of Yagura shot out and hit the ground making him skid through it making a 10 foot trench. Landing back on the ground, naruto grinned at the gobsmacked looks he was getting not only from mei, but also those that saw what he did._

_Taking this as a chance, to catch them off guard. Yagura's cut up body shot out of the ground while doing multiple hand signs, seeing the surprised looks he was getting he grinned._

_''Don't think that will stop me!'' _

_''Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet)''__ which a large dragon formed out of a large body of water near him, its eyes glowed a menacing yellow, that's when it released its water bullet rapidly approaching both Naruto and mei, seeing this. Mei did her own handsigns,_

_''Yoton: Tsuin atama ryū-dan! (Lava release: Twin-headed Dragon Bullet)''__ before shooting massive amount of lava out of her mouth which formed a monstrous looking dragon with two heads. It quickly formed two bullets of lava before one shot off at the water bullet with the other following in its shadow. When the lava bullet hit the water bullet, it made a hot steam erupt covering the battle._

_The second lava bullet shot out of the steam and hit straight into the dragon making it explode in a steam vapor._

_Watching the scene with stern eyes, Mei saw the body of yagura jump out of the steam with a angry expression on his face as flames from the lava were around his body burning the ends of his clothes. Looking up, the man yelled,_

_''Damn you and your bloodlines!'' before slamming his hands on the ground,_

_''Suiton: Taihōdan! (Water release: Large Projectile)''__ before a large gathering of water built up making a ball of water twice the size of a normal great fireball hurdle toward Naruto and Mei. Seeing this, Naruto jumped over Mei before straight into the chaotic watery ball of death. Raising his fist, Naruto punched right through the ball of water before using his free hand to fire a ki blast at the stunned Yagura._

_Seeing the oncoming strange ball yagura cursed not having enough time to defend himself, once it hit him his form exploded with the dust going up into the air and shaking the area itself upon its implosion. Jumping back, naruto landed beside the shocked Mei which he just returned with a wink._

''YOU BA**STARD!''** screamed a demonic voice from within the smoke, snapping their gazes into the smoke, they could see the bloodied yet healing body of yagura, while half his body was bleed profusely his other half was sporting third degree burn's which were slowly healing themselves, but it was still a gruesome sight to see.

Around the man's body was a green colored chakra flowing out of him before it started to form one tail. Seeing this, Naruto gave a side glance to Mei, and nodded. She hesitantly nodded knowing he wanted to fight him alone, but smirked a bit and when he was about to go fight yagura she grasped him by the shoulder turned him around and before he knew it.

Mei was kissing him on the lips, it only lasted a second, but to naruto it lasted an eternity before he could do anything Mei broke it off with a flirtatious smile on her face as a [ink blush was on her face. Looking at the blushing yet confused boy, she smiled

''That's a good luck kiss, if you come back alive there will be more where that came from...so you better come back from this...ok?'' she said with worry at the end of her tone.

Naruto just nodded dumbly, with that Mei gave him one last glance before jumping back so to leave enough room for the battle. Right after she did, her bodyguard Ao appeared beside her with a stern expression upon his face. The man's body had blood all over him from all the fighting he went through. Though right now, the man's eyes were completely glued upon the tailed-boy who was standing infront of Yagura's demonic state without an hint of fear in his eyes.

Turning to his leader he spoke, ''Mei-sama, I'm glad your not hurt, but I must ask...who is that?'' he asked only to get a small smile from her.

''He's...someone very important to me...that's all you need to know for now...'' she said confusing the man greatly.

**Naruto and Yagura**

Panting, the demonic looking Yagura glared at the cheerful looking naruto and growled,

**''Boy, why are you so cheerful? Your about to face death yet you act like this is a game!''** annoyed by the boy's way of acting. Naruto just blinked and looked at him for a minute before grinning,

''Well, because I get to fight a Jinchurriki of course!'' making Yagura twitch in irritation.

Slamming his chakra clawed hand into the ground shaking the area around him, Yagura snarled,

**''Your a damn fool boy! I'll enjoy tearing you limb from limb!''** which in-turn made naruto's grin grow even wide. Pulling down his eye-lid naruto stuck out his tongue, ''Bleeeehhh! Say's the turtle with more bark and no bite!'' he while while annoying the irate Jinchurriki further by shaking his rear end at him.

Having enough yagura charged at the boy, eyes blazing in cold fury!

Mei on the side-lines giggled at Naruto's way of annoying his opponent while Ao was just gawking as were others that were stopping their fights to see the battle between their enemy the the monkey-tailed kid.

Seeing the charging form of his enemy, Naruto got into a guarded stance and in the blink of an eye, yagura was right infront of Naruto ready to gut him like a fish with his chakra induced claws. Though something shocked happened when yagura's fist was about to shred naruto's face apart the saiyan's on hand made contact with Yagura's own. Thus causing a crater form around them and heavy winds shoot from them causing a whirlwind of debris and rock spin around them while getting the attention of those that were still fighting.

''W-whats going on?''

''Its Yagura-sama! He's fighting...and he's using the bijuu's chakra!''

''But who's he fighting to make him use it?''

**BOOM**

The ground exploded again only for the boy of Yagura to come out of the smoke and slam right into the ground making a crater. His left eye was swollen and his jaw dislocated, but both slowly healing. The man was glaring into the smoke in such anger that those might think whatever was in there would combust into flames.

**''Get out here and fight me boy!''** he yelled

''Very well!'' Naruto said appearing behind Yagura, turning around in time, the Jinchurriki pulled up his right arm to block kick aimed at face, only for a thin layer of the ground behind him shatter like glass from the shockwave. Taking this as his chance, yagura grabbed hold of the boy's leg and swung him down into the ground before having his chakra tail follow. Seeing this, Naruto back flipped away just in time before the ground where he laid just seconds ago crack where the tail struck.

Landing upright, naruto jumped from where he landed and hurdled toward yagura's form, seeing this the Jinchurriki sent out his two chakra clawed 'hands' making them shoot out aiming to kill the monkey-tailed boy. Seeing this naruto started to maneuver around them still heading for yagura, jumping over the right and ducking under the left, he ran faster to Yagura only for two more arms to sprout out from the already stretched out ones, seeing this he charged two ki blasts and shot them at the two hands destroying them with him coming through the smoke.

Growling, Yagura roared sending a shockwave of chakra at Naruto, once the saiyan saw the oncoming attack he _jumped_ over the attack before landing right infront of the surprised Yagura. This was a mistake for Naruto took this as his chance to hit yagura once more. Landing a punch into the man's stomach he watched him gasp from the hit before gabbed his enemies head and bringing it down kneeling him in the face.

_Hard..._

The sound of cracking sound echoed around the area as yagura grunted, but before he could move, Naruto's hand came upon his face right then, naruto practically _slammed_ Yagura headfirst into the ground cracking the ground itself while making many wince. Naruto stood up and looked down to see yagura's seemingly unconscious form and narrowed his eyes.

**Mei and Ao**

''W-wow...'' Ao uttered with a gaping look on his face, mei wasn't much better despite how much she knew of Naruto's strength what she was seeing now was just crazy.

''Good Kami...'' she said, to see Naruto the young boy she met in the jungle to be beating yagura in his Jinchurriki form with only physical strength alone was just plain insane! But right here, right now she was seeing it happen!

''Mei-sama...where exactly did you find this kid?'' he asked still in awe at what he was seeing.

Smiling, she spoke proudly, ''That's a secret Ao...''

**Sidelines of the Battlefield**

''Good god, that kid...he's beating yagura down like a rag doll!'' said the amazed words of a rebel shinobi.

''I know what you mean, Look Yagura's even using the chakra of the Sanbi, but the kid is still beating him!'' awed at the fight before him.

''That kid is sooo cute~~~'' said a female shinobi which made the other two just sigh.

**Naruto and Yagura**

Looking upon the body of his opponent naruto stared greatly at it before his eyes widen before jumping back. Good thing he did before Yagura's body _exploded_ with chakra which in turn form the shape of a turtle with now _two tails_. Naruto watched as yagura's body stood up before crouching down with a hunch.

Raising his head, Naruto could see that yagura wasn't in control anymore...

It was the Sanbi itself...

Quickly seeing the danger, naruto stood up straight and grabbed his wrist bands and placed them on the ground, afterwards he pulled off his orange shirt before he started to pull on his black undershirt. This got many confused and curious stares since he was showing a bit of strain doing so. That is until when he got it off showing he pectorial pecks and his rock hard 8-pack, while his broad shoulders and sculpted arms showed how much he was dedicated to his physical training. Many females whether enemy or no started to drool at the god worthy body while Mei was doing her best not to, but was eyeing Naruto's upper body like a piece of meat, discretely of course...

Once Naruto had the black shirt off he threw it infront of him and to the shock of many created a medium sized crater shaking the area around him while the Sanbi controlling Yagura's body looked on in curiosity, but surprise as well. Once that was done, naruto put back on the orange shirt despite the many disappointed groans from many females. Afterwards he sat on the ground and pulled both his boots off before setting them upright which themselves left indention's in the ground.

After gathering all the clothes together, Naruto's body appeared infront of Mei shocking her at his sudden presence.

''Mei-chan...I'm gonna leave these here...it seems I'll have to get serious since the Sanbi is controlling Yagura now...'' he said in a serious tone. Mei just dumbly nodded before grasping his shoulder; looking at her he saw the worry in her eyes.

''Naruto-kun please be careful now...I don't know how strong you are, but this is a bijuu we're talking about...and plus...I don't want you to get hurt...'' she said looking away from him. With this action she didn't see the warm smile come upon his face or the curious looks she was getting from her forces.

Turning around completely he wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her into a hug, this time she quickly embraced it enjoying the sudden action of his body against her own, his warmth overcoming her just telling her everything would be okay.

Ao watched with a jaw dropping look while Mei was on the side of many jealous glares from the female population. Mei sensing the looks smirked and pressed her body against his even more while giving the females a look saying, 'He's mine, back off!'

Separating from the embrace, naruto turned toward the roaring Yagura/Sanbi and actually grinned...

''Time for a good fight!'' he said before appearing once more infront of the Sanbi.

**''RAAAWWWRRR!''** the Sanbi/Yagura roared making a shockwave disperse all around it making many hold onto the ground less they go flying back from the strong winds.

Naruto stood there as the wind passed him by like it was a midnight breeze to him, the ground around him cracking and tearing apart like paper. Putting a pinky in his ear, he 'hummed' a bit before pulling out his finger before flicking off the ear wax into the distance with bored expression.

''That it? Come on Mr. Turtle, you can do better then that! ~~~'' he said angering the bijuu even more.

Charging chakra at its limbs the controlled body of Yagura shot off like a rocket toward Naruto leaving a small upheaval of earth shoot up from his sudden charge. Many couldn't follow the speed with only a select few did, but even they had a hard time.

Naruto though watched as his enemy was closing in on him as in-human speeds before flashing his right arm forward...

Second later he caught and grasped tightly the clawed hand of yagura while the ground behind him looked normal a second then a second later exploded!

Rocks and dust exploded all behind Naruto from the massive aftershock of the attack of Yagura, but even still naruto's body didn't even _Flinch!_

Looking over his shoulder, naruto saw the massive hole behind him that was created by the aftershock expand all the way to the outer rim's of the Kirigakure village walls. Narrowing his eyes, his other arm caught the in-coming fist as well, but this time he tightened his hand making Yagura's hand start crack in multiple sounds.

Looking back, Naruto let out a single kick into Yagura's abdomen and a right hook into his face and this time Yagura's body shot off like a speeding torpedo and went headfirst into the ruined Mizukage tower. Following it u, naruto charged two ki blasts in each hand before throwing them off into Yagura's location.

The resounding explosion echoed all around the village as the tower went up completely into smoke and blazing fire.

Mei sighed in relief since the civilians were all evacuated from the village. Good thing to since she had a feeling the village was gonna be much more damaged...

Standing up right, Naruto looked upon the flaming tower with a concentration look in his eyes.

_'I know that wouldn't take him down...'_

That's when his eyes widened from the sudden increase of chakra levels...

''Oh shi-''

**''!''** Roared a monstrous voice, the buildings surrounded the sudden roar completely collapsed and the battlefield itself started to shake uncontrollably. Many were terrified at what was happening while others were pale thinking of what happening now.

When Naruto looked back at the ruined kage tower he could see in its place was...

The Sanbi...in its full form...

Its height was as big as the half of the village itself. Its one eye glaring murderously at him, as its three giant tails swished around him crushing and sweeping buildings around it like nothing. Many were now horrified whether they are enemy or ally, to face a Bijuu was just asking for a slaughter.

**Mei and Ao**

''Oh kami...help us all...'' Ao stated looking upon the fully formed Sanbi of legend. It's giant form crushing much of the village already. Hope was slowly dwindling from his eye seeing the tailed beast of Legend.

Mei though was more focused on naruto, his form wasn't detered from seeing the Bijuu if anything he looked more excited then anything, but didn't show it. But she knew he was excited, she's known him long enough to read him enough to know that much.

That's why right now, she was more curious then fearful for what was going to happen now.

''Good luck, Naruto-kun...''

**Naruto and Sanbi**

Seeing the giant beast before him, Naruto inwardly smiled at seeing a great chance for another good fight. That's when he saw the chakra levels of the Sanbi going up even higher and reaching out further he sensed it directing towards its mouth. When he saw the slight spark of a chakra near its mouth start to form he yelled,

''EVERYONE GET BACK NOW! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE!'' which got the reaction out of both armies, they both looked at seeing the Sanbi charging up something and connected the dots. Next thing that happened was both armies getting farther back behind Mei Terumi, but still able to see what was gonna happen.

Seeing they did as told, he let loose on his restraint and his form immediately exploded in a blue aura. Flames of his ki cracked the ground around him while it started to rapidly flow upwards making Naruto's form seemed almost celestial like.

Getting into a stance with his legs spread apart and his arms slowly connecting Naruto had them go behind his back, as his words echoed all around the area.

''Whatever you do, despite you being enemy or ally, Do not pass where Mei-chan stands if you do you will die!'' he yelled getting a very loud 'Hai!' from them all.

Nodding in acceptance, he turned back to see a small black ball pf pure condensed chakra start to form seeing the great danger about to happen Naruto started his attack,

_'Thank you again for teaching me this attack Goku-sensei...'_

''**Ka-''**

The orb from the bijuu started to shrink even more.

**''me-''**

The sound of cracking alerted of the Sanbi's mouth opening up

**''Ha-''**

Sanbi swallowed the orb with his mouth closing with a echoing 'click'

**''me-''**

A sudden light came out of shined out of the Sanbi's mouth and in a flash, the Sanbi let loose its Ultimate attack,

**''Sanbi-Imari!''**

Out came a cataclysmic beam of highly condensed chakra destroying all in its way. In front of its path was naruto, but also Mei, Ao and the armies of both factions.

Charging his Ki even higher, a blue orb came to life in Naruto's hands.

**''HA!''**

Out came was an equally sized blueish beam of energy. It being the same size of the Imari, so when the two attacks clashed a resounding.

**BOOM!**

Went off as the energies of both attacks took its toll on the field around them. The ground around the explosion was already a crater while ever so slowly getting larger. Both the Sanbi and naruto were keeping control over there attacks.

Watching this scene was the amazed crowd of both factions, there thoughts of fighting each other gone with watching the attacks from a Bijuu and a boy struggling against each other. The two attacks which held the balance of their survival hanged in the balance.

Though Mei was just watching in complete and utter awe...

Never before has anyone had a technique that could counter the Imari from any bijuu. But right now she was seeing one infront of her eyes!

Naruto grit his teeth in concentration, holding off against the Imari was harder then he though and with his still incomplete Kamehameha technique not strong enough to overcome it, he was running out of ideas.

_'Naruto! Release it it's your only chance!'_

_'But...if I release 'that'...The shockwave might destroy the village...'_

_'Don't worry Naruto, a village can be rebuilt, but life's can't so hurry the hell up and release it!'_

_'Very well...sensei...'_

Gathering up as much Ki as he could naruto shouted to the heavens!

**''Kaio-ken!''** and with those words alone, naruto's form went red his flaming blue aura changed to a blazing red as his body changed red as well. His clothes ripping apart from the chaotic power boost from his sudden transformation. His shirt shredding piece by piece while his leggings doing the same. The ground around shockingly turned into a giant crater.

Yet despite all these changes, naruto felt the sudden rush of his Ki coming back and at full force as well so pushing with all his might.

**''HAAAAAAAA!''** He roared before the Kamehameha suddenly gained much more power making it much stronger then it was before. This seemed to make the Imari waver before it finally fell before the might of a Kaio-ken charged Kamehameha attack.

The sudden weaken imari was quickly engulfed by the giant blue beam of energy which charged dead on at the shocked Sanbi.

What happened next was completely shocking for the attack nailed right into the Bijuu and would have went on more and leveled half the village if Naruto didn't must the last of his power and change the direction of the attack so it would make it go over the village and into the forest.

Next thing that happened was like a nuclear bomb went off for the explosion was like nothing anyone has ever seen before, a sphere of pure white erupted covering at least a quarter of the Kirigakure jungle as the explosion reached far into the sky dispersing clouds on its way.

After the light died down mostly everyone could see a giant crater that was still smoking around its edges.

Upon seeing his success, naruto allowed his tired body starts to fall, only to land in the awaiting arms of a tearful smiling Mei.

''Oh Naruto-kun...you did it!...thank kami your ok...'' she said hugging his tired body into her chest smashing his face into her impressive cleavage.

''M-mei-h-hime...a-air...'' said a blue faced naruto, blinking Mei looked down to see naruto passed out with a big goofy smile on his face. Giggling, she kissed him on the cheek once more before picking up his exhausted body.

''Thank you Naruto-kun, you just saved my home...I wonder though...'' she softly looking upon his body in her arms.

_''Will you see me as more then a friend? Maybe more...I do hope so...''_

Afterwards the enemy faction quickly surrendered seeing what happened to their leader. Plus they didn't wanna get the attention of the one who defeated him, but also the anger of Mei Terumi herself. So with the arrest of the army. People started to rebuild while Mei ordered for the civilians to come back to help rebuild Kirigakure.

**Kirigakure-Hospital Room-243**

''AHHHHHH! GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!'' Screamed the bandaged form of Naruto, holding him down was a few doctors and nurses while the last one was holding a needle to try and give him the medicine he needed. One problem was that Naruto had one fear...

And that was Needles...

''Don't you dare touch me with that thing! Mei-chan help me!' he said

Mei watched highly amused at seeing the14 year old boy, the person that helped her fight Yagura and personally fight and defeat Yagura and the Sanbi alone...

Cringe in fear at the sight of a needle...

Sighing she smirked thinking of a way to get his attention, walking up to him she kneeled down and cupped his face with both hands and before anyone knew it she smashed her lips with his own getting wide eyed looks from everyone. Naruto was just looking shocked as his eyes grew wider like a deer caught in the headlights look. A blush was forming his face as he was trying to hold himself back from leaning against it.

That's when the 'evil' doctor took this as his chance and stick the needle into naruto's arm.

This seemed to get naruto's reaction, but before he could do anything Mei slipped her tongue into naruto's mouth earning a slight gasp from him and slight blushes from the nurses.

Mei herself was quite surprised at her own action, but didn't wanna break the kiss just when she kissed him another shock of electricity went down her spine just like all the other times she kissed him. But this time, she was having a hard time to control herself.

She gently broke away to see a red faced Naruto who had a dazed look in his eyes and a wide eyed blushing group of nurses and doctors, all of which were nothing, but a stuttering mess at what they just seen.

''Go...he should be calm now...''she said holding down the immense heating rising upon her face. So when they left she let the heat flash up her face as she held her face trying to hide her embarrassment of what she just did.

Naruto just kept looking at Mei with a dazed look until he grabbed her hand and pulled her down eliciting a gasp from her, so when she fell upon the bed she looked up to see the grinning face of Naruto.

''Now mei-chan what was that kiss for, hmm?'' he said which earned a small blush from the woman.

''W-well u-um...'' but she was silenced when naruto raised her by her chin gently and looked her in the eyes.

''Mei-chan...I might be14 years old...but I'm not stupid...I can tell you have feelings for me...as do I...so I'd like to get to know you better inside your home this time instead of mine...that is if you would let me...''he said.

Mei just looked at naruto with surprise in her eyes before she remebered his words. Looking into his eyes she saw the sincerity of how much he wanted to get to know her and on a more personal level. She already knew of his clan status since he told her early on, and of how the CRA was undoubtedly going to be pushed on him when he was older.

Though that didn't mean anything to her,

_'He has feelings for me...just like I do...Thank you Kami!'_

Looking at his face once more she grinned in a Naruto-ish way and spoke,''I'd like that naruto-kun, and we have all the time we need to get to know each other. Like right now~~'' she said teasingly at the end.

This seemed to be the bad or good thing to say, when he grinned back and pulled her closer to him thus earning a squeak of surprise from her. So when she saw his face an inch from hers she knew her life would be much better in the future.

''Thanks..Mei-chan...'' with that he closed the distance and kissed her on the lips enjoying the sensation of her soft pink lips and her warm breath against his own. Soon enough got over her shock and made a Sution clone to lock the door before leaning into the kiss as naruto's hands pulled the covers over them both.

The two weren't be heard from for quite a few days later...

**Few Day's Later-Kirigakure Main Gate**

It's been a few days since Naruto healed and spent his 'time' with Mei and during that time rumors had already spread about his relationship with Mei, there newly instated Mizukage. And surprisingly the populace was happy for them, but was told to keep it under wraps so other Nations wouldn't find out.

Also over the last few days' yagura's body was discovered only to see him in a blood and broken heap close to death. He was healed though since they wanted to see if what many thought was true, and if Yagura was just under a genjutsu of sorts.

And he was, a very high level one at that, so once it was released upon him, the man awoke to a terrible pain wracking his whole body and the things that he did while under the genjutsu. Since then the man, isolated himself in the Anbu corps so he can try and help the village after all he's done.

Though it was still funny when the man met Naruto, when the two met after his release in the hospital yagura was finding it hard to believe he was bested by a kid of 14 years old! So he shut up when the 'kid' made a decent hole on the ocean half the size of the Sanbi.

At the gates, we can find a fully dressed Naruto having his training gi on him once more and a sack over his shoulder. Looking infront of him was mei terumi and Ao someone he had come to respect as a shinobi and fighter. Though he did feel a slight shiver of terror when he felt the many lustful stares he was getting from the female populace that came to see him off.

Mei saw this and released a little killing intent on the women stopping there action quickly lest they face the wrath of a angry Mei.

Turning his gaze back to Mei, he let a smirk cross his face, the woman he had no doubt loved was great to be with during his stay in Kirigakure. During his time with her in the hospital room, she and him spent the time getting to know one another while getting closer to each other on a more personal level. So it was a little sad he had to leave her for now...

Though he did blush when she gave him that goodbye 'gift' in her house before they came to the gates. So looking up her once more, naruto walked up to her and cupped her chin in his hand and lightly kissed her on the lips.

''I gotta go mei-hime...till then...don't get into trouble...'' he said with a grin which mei just matched with her own before she kissed him with the same love she had for him as he did. This seemed to get smiles from the crowd despite the age difference, naruto really looked to be around his teens in how he looked physically.

Staying like that a few minutes they separated while leaning their heads against one another wit soft smiles on their faces. Mei placed her hand on his cheek and spoke in his ear,

_''I'll see you soon, Naru-koi~~~''_ which earned a shiver of excitement from the Saiyan. So with that he waved at the people of Kirigakure and disappeared into the forest of Mizu no Kuni.

Watching him go, Mei suddenly remebered about the reason he was leaving already...

Pulling out a bingo book, she opened the page to the S-class section and turned to the last page to see her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto in the same injured form he was during his confrontation with the Sanbi his shirt barely hanging on his chest with a shredded strap over his left shoulder. His bloody yet muscular body and his hardened face with his flaming ki surrounding his form, with his fist tightened up with his monkey tail swinging around him.

_Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto _

_Nickname:Saiya-jin no uzu wa kami (The Maelstrom Saiyan God)_

_Age:14 _

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Abilities/Bloodline: abilities are unusual at best, able to shoot energy attacks as strong as Ninjutsu with minimal effort. No bloodline to speak about, except only from the clan of the Uzumaki and son of Namikaze Minato._

_Taijutsu:Beyond Kage-level_

_Genjutsu:Unknown_

_Kenjutsu:Unknown_

_Ninjutsu:Unknown_

_Kinjutsu: Unknown_

_Rank: S bordering SS- due to his sudden appearance in Kirigakure. It was recorded of his part in the Bloodline War, he helped fight yagura, the current Mizukage at the time with Mei Terumi at his side. It was rumored he punched through ninjutsu like it was paper or do physical things others would get killed from. Afterwards he fought yagura alone when he started using his Bijuu chakra which left a fight that scarred the battlefield. The attack this boy used was strange at best, but when used are as deadly as an S-rank Jutsu. Finally his battle with the fully released Sanbi, is what made the explosion that was seen by all of the Elemental Nations._

_History: He is now a high bounty for all bounty hunters out there for his sudden rise in the bingo books. He is wanted already by Iwa, since his father's actions in the past war still have them hate him and his family. _

_On-sight: Approach with Caution if you're an S-rank shinobi yourself or at least an Elite Jounin any lower is to Flee on Sight!_

Smiling, she closed the bingo book and sighed,

''Naruto-kun..I wonder if you're this strong now...I wonder how strong you'll be after your training is complete?''

**With Naruto**

Running through the forest to reach the shore, Naruto suddenly sneezed

_'Bless you'_

_'Heh, thanks'_

_'Your welcome, now let me just say how proud I am of you naruto! Not only how strong you are now, but also getting together with Mei...I gotta say you are one lucky lucky person'_

_'Ugh, here we go again...sometimes I wonder if your a closet pervert or something sensei!'_

_'No way!, Chi-chi would beat me to death in the afterlife if I was...'_

_''I wanna meet this chi-chi sounds like a real nice woman if she can keep you in line'_

_'You're as bad as I am, Naruto...'_

_'S-shut up!'_

_'Sooo...where to next?'_

_'Hmmm...Oh I got it...Next stop...Kumogakure!'_

**End**

**Please review this chapter again I repeat I stayed loyal to the original chapter due that it was wrote quite well I just made a couple of changes to at least make it more realistic also any suggestions will be welcome in the aspects of the harem and What DBZ character male or female would you to like to revive please do this either on the review or a Private Message.**


End file.
